Oneindig verlangen
by Pashtashe
Summary: Rose leeft al twee eeuwen lang, maar als ze op jacht is en haar prooi laat ontsnappen weet ze niet wat haar overkomt. Wat is er met die blauwe ogen? Geen twilight-karakters! Ik ben geïnspireerd door de saga, that's all.
1. Jager

**1. Jager**

Ik sloop geruisloos door de straten, niemand keek om of op toen ik passeerde. Niemand had ooit opgekeken in de 2 eeuwen dat ik dit bestaan leidde. Hoewel ik me normaal gesproken alleen onder de mensen begaf als ik dorst had, had ik vanavond een geur opgepikt die mijn keel in vuur en vlam zette. De geur was niet moeilijk te volgen, hij overheerste alles. Mijn pas versnelde naarmate de geur sterker werd, mensenogen zouden alleen een flits waarnemen als ze al zouden kijken.

Plotseling stond ik stil, bewegingsloos. Het voorwerp dat die martelende lucht verspreidde stond gevangen in een doodlopende steeg, zijn enige uitweg was langs mij. Alsof hij kon bewegen, hij stond gevangen in mijn blik. Zijn geschokte ogen staarden in mijn bloedrode ogen, maar er was nog meer dan schrik in zijn ogen, ik kende de uitdrukking niet.

"Wie ben jij", kon hij net uitbrengen. Zijn ogen waren wagenwijd opengesperd en het bloed trok uit zijn wangen weg.

Ik zuchtte geïrriteerd, alsof ik deze vraag nog nooit had gehoord, ik nam over het algemeen de moeite niet meer om hem te beantwoorden.

Toch kwam er geluid uit mijn mond.

"Jouw ergste nachtmerrie", zei ik hem. Waarom vertelde ik hem dit? En waarom zo vaag, als ik sprak –iets wat ik nooit deed- was ik altijd rechtdoorzee.

Ik stond nog steeds als versteend op mijn plaats, ik kroop in elkaar om aan te vallen en keek nog eenmaal in zijn helderblauwe ogen. Zijn ogen grepen me, nog nooit had iemand zo naar me gekeken, noch als sterfelijke, noch als onsterfelijke.

Ik bleef verward staan, wat hield me tegen om mijn dorst te lessen? Ik gromde zachtjes, er liep een rilling over zijn rug, maar kon mezelf niet tot aanvallen brengen. De blik in zijn ogen nam me volledig over, als de blik van een slang met een klein muisje.

Vertwijfeld stond ik daar, wat moest ik doen? Aanvallen leek onmogelijk door een soort onzichtbare barrière, maar zijn geur deed me pijn. Weglopen leek de beste oplossing, maar het voelde te onnatuurlijk. Een jager rende niet weg voor haar prooi, al helemaal niet wanneer deze machteloos was.

Mijn gedachten bleven rondspinnen en ik stopte met ademen om helderder te kunnen denken. Alles in me schreeuwde het uit, ik moest vluchten. Maar waarom zou ik? Ik wierp een laatste blik op de jongen en hakte de knoop door. Ik draaide me om in een tiende van een seconde en maakte me uit de voeten Ik wierp nog één blik op de jongen en stormde weg.

Pas toen de groene waas van het woud mijn ogen bereikten begon ik vaart te minderen. De bomen ontwijken was een tweede natuur van me en ik liet mijn blik langs de bomen glijden, op zoek naar een goede boom die me zou beschermen tegen de zon en blikken van verdwaalde wandelaars.

De geschikte boom was een eik die minstens even oud moest zijn als ik. Hij had een zwaar bladerdek en stevige takken. Twee in elkaar verstrengelde takken vormden mijn zitplek voor de komende uren.

De verwarring zakte langzaam weg en maakte plaats voor onrust. Als mijn hart nog kon kloppen, had het overuren moeten maken vandaag. Vragen spookten door mijn hoofd, wat was er met deze mens dat ik hem niet kon doden? Ik leefde al twee eeuwen op deze manier en nog nooit was een slachtoffer me ontglipt, zelfs niet als ze een poging deden tot ontsnappen. Nu was ik met moeite aan mijn slachtoffer ontglipt. Ik, het monster, was voor hem, een zwak wezen, weggevlucht.

Maar dat was niet het enige wat me dwars zat. De onbekende blik in zijn diepblauwe ogen bleven voor de mijne spoken. Ze lieten me niet met rust en ik vervloekte voor de eerste keer mijn wezen. Ik zou willen dat er niet zoveel plek in mijn hoofd was dat ik niets kon verdrukken.

Ook was ik doodsbang, waarom had ik deze vragen en gevoelens. Ik was een jager, het enige waar ik me mee bezig hield was mezelf. Ik had nooit behoefte gehad aan gezelschap, al als mens had ik een hekel aan anderen gehad en dat was alleen maar versterkt toen ik het monster werd dat ik nu was.

Mijn onrust groeide met de minuut terwijl ik een blik probeerde te herinneren die overeen kwam met zijn blik, iets wat niet lukte.

Ik zocht rust in mijn enige bezit. Ik pakte het bruine, houten muziekinstrument uit mijn tas en zette het aan mijn lippen. Muziek was het enige wat me vrolijk maakte en het stelde me gerust om me op de prachtige noten te concentreren. Ik zette de fluit aan mijn mond en begon te spelen. Een nieuwe melodie vulde het bos, de muziek was sneller en gecompliceerder dan normaal. Ik schrok ervan.

Mijn handen brachten de fluit weer weg van mijn mond en ik stopte hem snel weer terug op zijn plek. Ik wilde nog maar één ding, weg van hier! Dit wezen maakte me gek, zelfs als ik hem niet zag.

Ik sprong uit de boom en liet hem al snel achter. Tijdens het rennen lette ik alleen op mijn adem die rustig weer rustig werd en probeerde daarvan niet weer te schrikken. Mijn adem versnelde? Ik had geen zuurstof nodig, dus waarom ik dat deed was me ook een raadsel.

Ik knarste met mijn tanden, in plaats van antwoorden kreeg ik alleen maar meer raadsels. Raadsels die nergens op sloegen, die me niet hadden moeten boeien, maar het wel deden. Raadsels over gevoelens en emoties, twee dingen die ik altijd had weggedrukt.

Dat ik een rondje had gerend werd me al snel duidelijk, want wanneer ik stopte stond ik weer bij mijn eik. De zon speelde met de bladeren, dus ik sprong op en ging weer op de tak zitten, weg van het zonlicht.

Zo zat ik de hele dag, denkend over mijn volgende stap. Ik besloot zijn ogen uit de weg te gaan en hem op te zoeken wanneer hij sliep. Dan zou ik zijn woning doorspitten en zijn invloed op mij bekijken. Zodra ik had uitgevogeld waarom hij mij had kunnen overleven, zou ik hem doden. Ik zag het als een beloning na de marteling die aan een einde kwam als zijn bloed niet meer door zijn aderen stroomde.

Zodra het begon te schemeren begon ik in rustig tempo naar de stad te lopen. Hoewel ik de reis rennend in een paar minuten deed, liep ik nu twee uur voordat de stad in zicht kwam.

Met mijn neus in de aanslag ging ik op zoek naar zijn geur en binnen een paar seconden brandde mijn keel al. Zijn geur overwoekerde alles en was gemakkelijk te volgen.

Ik kwam uit bij een klein flatgebouwtje, de geur kwam uit een kamer op de tweede verdieping. Toen ik naar binnen loerde zag ik hem zitten op een blauwe tweezitter, hij was aan het lezen. Ik deed geen poging om de titel te bekijken, ik zou het boek toch niet kennen.

Voor het gebouw stond een boom, die tot mijn observatieplek werd gedoopt zolang hij nog wakker was. De jongen las nog een uur, de grootste beweging die hij maakte was het omslaan van de pagina's.

Zodra hij in bed lag, ging ik naar binnen, balancerend op het uiteinde van een tak schoof ik het raam open en sprong zachtjes naar binnen. Hij lag vredig slapend in zijn bed, in de rechterhoek van zijn kamer.

Ik keek de kamer rond, hij was niet groot en ingericht met oude spullen. Geen antiek, gewoon oud. Hij leek me nog te jong om alleen te wonen, maar alles wees erop dat dit zijn huis was. Er was een klein keukentje, het was netjes opgeruimd. Verder stond er een kleine tv, een kleine tweezitter, een tafel met één stoel en een enorme boekenkast.

Ik begon bij de tafel, er lagen een paar schoolschriften. Benjamin Flam, V6 stond erop. Ik keek ze kort in, zijn handschrift was net voor een jongen van deze tijd. Op de tafel stond ook een foto, de jongen was nog maar een kind en werd vastgehouden door een vrouw met dezelfde ogen als hem.

Hoewel ik er niets van verwachtte liep ik toch even naar de boekenkast, veel titels kende ik niet, maar de boeken van de onderste rij joegen me schrik aan. Mijn ogen bleven hangen bij de titels 'Vampire Hunter', 'Living Blood' en 'My soul to keep'. Ik sloeg het eerste boek over en las al snel dat het geen informatief boek was, wat ook erg vreemd was geweest, want ik zou niet weten hoe die zwakzinnige en minderwaardige wezens me zouden kunnen overwinnen.

Als laatste liep in naar het bed, de geur was op zijn hoogtepunt en ik greep onwillekeurig naar mijn keel. Nu hij me niet aankeek was het makkelijker om hem te besluipen en aan te vallen, maar ik hield me in. Zijn geheim was nu prioriteit.

Ik stapte uit het raam en snelde terug naar mijn boom. Daar wachtte ik weer geduldig af tot een nieuwe dag begon, normaal bracht ik die tijd fluitend door, maar ik durfde hem niet te pakken. Ik was bang dat de melodie weer terug zou keren zodra ik begon.

Die morgen kwam de zon niet door, het was bewolkt en de regen maakte een tikkend geluid op de bladeren. Nu ik geen last had van de zon kon ik mijn plannen aanpassen, ik zou hem vandaag gaan schaduwen.

Ik sloop eerst een huis binnen om op zoek te gaan naar betere kleding. De gescheurde broek met groene vlekken en het witte topje dat meer bruin dan wit was zouden teveel aandacht trekken. Daarna vertrok ik naar de badkamer om de takjes en de bladeren uit mijn haar te halen, iets waar ik wel even zoet mee was. Ik bekeek mezelf in de spiegel, mijn rode haar golfde iets en hing tot aan mijn middel, ik had een zwarte broek aan en een donkergroen shirt welke me zouden helpen om niet op te vallen. Snel pakte ik nog een zonnebril uit de lade om mijn ogen te verbergen, het donkerrode zou absoluut niet helpen bij de poging.

In een steegje wachtte ik tot hij uit zijn flatje zou komen. Eigenlijk was ik niets meer dan een stalker, maar het kon me niet schelen, het paste mooi in het rijtje van moordenaar en dief. Het kon me ook niet schelen dat ik alles deed wat God verboden had, ik geloofde niet in zijn bestaan, anders had ik niet bestaan.

Een klik maakte een eind aan mijn gedachten, ik keek snel om de hoek. Twee helderblauwe ogen keken me aan. Ik rende snel weg en voor hij met zijn ogen kon knipperen was ik verdwenen. Dit was al mijn tweede fout bij hem, ik moest echt beter op gaan letten. Op het dak van de flat stopte ik en ik keek naar beneden, mijn blik bleef even hangen op zijn zwarte haar dat warrig zat door de wind.

Hij keek langzaam weg van de plek waar ik had gestaan, haalde zijn schouders op en liep weg richting het centrum. Af en toe keek hij achterom, alsof hij door had dat hij gevolgd werd. Af en toe hoorde ik hem woorden zoals 'paranoia' en 'watje' mompelen.

Zijn eindbestemming was een boekenwinkel, ik zuchtte, dit had ik kunnen weten. Ik durfde het niet aan om naar binnen te gaan, ik wist zeker dat hij me zou herkennen, dus bleef ik op een afstandje kijken.

Hij was zeker een uur bezig met het bekijken en doorlezen van boeken. Hij was vriendelijk tegen de verkoper en liep met een volle tas terug naar huis. Hij liep in flink tempo naar huis, maar ik wist niet of dit kwam door mijn aanwezigheid of dat hij graag wilde beginnen met zijn nieuwe boeken.

Terwijl hij zich installeerde op zijn bank, ging ik weer in de spar voor de flat zitten. Ik zat de hele tijd doodstil en staarde onafgebroken naar hem, maar meer beweging dat een hand die de pagina omsloeg zat er niet in.

Mensen hoorden toch sociale levens te hebben? Waarom deed hij niets anders dan lezen? Waarom was hij altijd in zijn eentje en leek hij er geen last van te hebben?

Ik gromde, de vragen begonnen zich op te stapelen en ik had nog geen één antwoord gekregen.

Ook de volgende dagen kwam ik niets schokkends te weten over hem. Hij sliep, at, ging naar school of werkte en thuis las hij veel. Ik had één dag de school bestudeerd. Hij stond wel bij een groepje, maar leek een buitenbeentje te zijn. In de les staarde hij met glazige ogen voor zich uit, maar als er iets werd gevraagd wist hij het antwoord wel.

De geur werd steeds moeilijker te weerstaan en ik besloot dat ik maar weer eens moest gaan jagen. Het zou me zwaar gaan vallen, ik wist zeker dat niemand beter rook dan hij en ik was nog niet achter het geheim. Stel dat het aan mij lag dat ik niet meer aanviel, stel dat ik na twee eeuwen wel lang genoeg had bestaan of stel dat ik gewoon zwak was.

Toen hij weer met een boek in zijn handen op de bank ging zitten, besloot ik dat ik wel kon vertrekken om mijn dorst te lessen.

Ik ademde rustig in en uit en liet de laatste menselijke gedachten uit mijn hoofd vliegen. Ik liet mijn instincten hun gang gaan en ik snoof om de geuren goed te pakken te krijgen.

Ik pikte een zoete, fruitige geur op die maar een paar straten verder was. Ik luisterde zorgvuldig of het slachtoffer alleen was en ik was opgelucht toen ik een enkele hartslag hoorde.

De daken waren donker en ik bewoog zo snel dat ik niet opviel. Mijn ogen stonden wijd open zoals een leeuw op jacht. Mijn beweging was vloeiend, geruisloos zoals de vlucht van een uil.

Het meisje stond trillend in een doodlopende steeg, ze staarde geschrokken naar mijn gezicht. Haar hersenen wisten niet waarom ze zo doodsbang was, maar diep van binnen voelde ze dat ik gevaarlijk was. Haar benen trilden en ik kon de adrenaline in haar bloed ruiken.

Vandaag had ik geen zin in spelletjes, ik had teveel aan mijn hoofd. Het meisje was op de eeuwige jachtvelden voordat ze het wist en ik hoopte voor haar dat die mooier waren dan mijn eeuwige jachtveld.

De vloeistof bluste het vuur in mijn keel en ik voelde mijn lichaam een graad opwarmen. Toch was het vuur nog niet voldoende gekoeld voordat de brandkraan leeg was.

Ik tilde het witte, roerloze lichaam van het meisje op en rende weg. Op een plek waar ik geen menselijke sporen kon vinden, legde ik haar neer en mijn handen schraapten over de harde grond. Zodra het gat groot genoeg was legde ik haar lichaam erin. Zodra de aarde haar had bedekt, was er geen teken meer te bekennen dat het meisje hier ooit was geweest.

Op mijn weg naar huis besloot ik nog een toetje te nemen. Ik volgde mijn neus en kwam uit in de stad. De geur haalde het niet bij die van mijn jongen, maar hij was niet onsmakelijk. De geur deed me denken aan een pas gemaaid gras.

Een man keek me geschokt aan, niet in staat om ook maar iets te doen. Hij zou mijn toetje worden, maar hij leek het niet erg te waarderen. Ik dook in elkaar en voor hij het wist was het over. Mijn dorst was gelest en ik richtte me op, op zoek naar een plek om het lichaam voor altijd te bergen.

Toen ik een hard bonkend geluid achter me hoorde keek ik om. Ik zag in een flits de blauwe ogen waar ik zo van overstuur was geweest, wat was er mis met hem? Hoe kon een mens zo'n slechte timing hebben? Ik werd weer gevangen door zijn blik en staarde hem roerloos aan.


	2. Gave

**2. Gave**

Hij keek me geschokt aan, maar niets in zijn houding voorspelde dat hij zou vluchten. Hij ademde langzaam in en uit om te kalmeren. Hij keek langzaam op en zijn blik gleed over mijn gezicht.

"Wat heb je gedaan?" vroeg hij met de schok nog steeds op zijn gezicht.

"Is het niet duidelijk, ik heb je toch verteld dat ik een nachtmerrie ben?" antwoordde ik met een boze ondertoon in mij stem. Ik kon mezelf wel wat aandoen, hoe haalde ik het me in mijn hoofd om hem te antwoorden?

"Ik geloof het niet, jij bent geen monster, dat kan niet." zei hij. Hij schudde zachtjes met zijn hoofd.

"Heb je niet al genoeg bewijs gehad?" Mijn hersenen kraakten, ik had mezelf verraden. Ik moest hem doden, maar dat kon ik niet. Eerst zou ik zijn geheim moeten oplossen, maar ik moest voorzichtig zijn, hij had een uitzonderlijk slechte timing.

"Kan ik helpen?"

Deze vraag kwam onverwacht, ik wist niet wat te zeggen. Hem vragen om zelfmoord te plegen was niet de hulp die hij bedoelde dacht ik. Toen kwam er een tactiek in me op, ik wist dat mijn soort aantrekkelijk was voor hen.

"Een bank om op bij te komen lijkt me prettig."

Hij wierp een blik op het lijk achter me, slikte en bood zijn hand aan. Die nam ik natuurlijk niet aan, hij zou schrikken van mijn koude huid. Ik volgde hem op een metertje afstand en probeerde mijn tempo aan te passen, wat liepen die mensen toch langzaam.

In zijn flatje ging ik op de bank zitten, hij pakte een stoel. Blijkbaar had hij toch een beetje gevoel voor zelfbehoud en waarschuwde zijn instinct hem om niet te dicht bij me in de buurt te willen komen. Ik bleef in zijn ogen staren, ze waren diep, net een meer wat aan de oppervlakte ongevaarlijk leek, toch verraderlijk diep was. Ik wachtte tot hij begon, ik had nooit een fatsoenlijk gesprek gevoerd en daarbij snapte ik hem toch niet. Hij probeerde weg te kijken, maar staakte die pogingen na een tijdje. In plaats daarvan sloot hij zijn ogen.

"Ik ben Benjamin", begon hij.

"Rose", was mijn korte antwoord.

"Kan ik wat te drinken voor je pakken?" Hij was beleefd, een goede gastheer.

"Nee, ik heb pas nog gedronken." Niets was minder waar, hoewel hij waarschijnlijk andere vloeibare substanties in gedachten had.

Hij twijfelde, waarschijnlijk wist hij niet of hij over de gebeurtenis moest beginnen. Of hij begon eindelijk te beseffen dat hij net zijn eigen graf had gegraven.

"Hoe oud ben je?"

"Ik ben 18, jij?" Weer een halve waarheid, ik was gestopt met verjaren op mijn 18e, maar ik bestond al ruim twee eeuwen.

"Ik ben bijna 18", antwoordde hij.

Om de vraag te ontwijken die bijna over zijn lippen kwam, nam ik het voortouw. Ik liet mijn hersens kraken om me te herinneren hoe je een gesprek voerde.

"Wie is dat?" Vroeg ik wijzend op de foto met de vrouw.

"Mijn moeder, ze is overleden toen ik 12 jaar oud was." Zijn stem brak even en zijn gezicht stond verdrietig. Hij probeerde zijn gezicht weer in de plooi te trekken, maar het lukte hem niet.

"Het spijt me". Ik meende het echt en ik zou me er niet meer over moeten verbazen, maar ik schrok weer om mijn betrokkenheid.

"Mijn vader is er nooit overheen gekomen, hij verbitterde en begon te drinken. De drank heeft hem kapot gemaakt."

"Is dat de reden dat je al op jezelf woont?"

"Ja, op mijn 16e hield ik het niet meer uit. Hij had toch al het geld opgedronken, dus het maakte niet meer uit waar ik woonde. Ik heb genoeg aan mijn kamer hier, verdien net genoeg om de huur betalen en ik kan zelf bepalen wat ik doe. Om de week bel ik even met mijn vader om even bij te praten, maar hij komt nooit langs"

Hoe ironisch, weggevlucht voor een drankverslaafde vader om vervolgens een volslagen vreemde, gevaarlijke verslaafde hulp aan te bieden en mee naar huis te nemen. Ik verbaasde me over zijn doen en laten, hoe kon hij nog zo vriendelijk zijn terwijl hij al zoveel had meegemaakt?

"Waarom ben je niet bang voor me?" Nu zou ik eindelijk antwoorden krijgen, tenminste dat hoopte ik.

"Ik geloof dat je kan veranderen. Als je stopt met je afsluiten kan je geholpen worden en ik kan het niet opbrengen om bang voor je te zijn".

"Heeft iemand je ooit verteld dat sprookjes niet bestaan? Niet alles is rozengeur en maneschijn."

"Als sprookjes niet bestaan, wat ben jij dan?" Zijn ogen straalden die vreemde emotie weer uit, ik ergerde me eraan.

"Een monster, hoe vaak moet je dat nog horen voordat je me geloofd? Je hebt zelfs al bewijs gezien."

"Je bent niet altijd een monster geweest, je kan nog terug. Ik geloof in je."

Mijn ogen tintelden, nooit had iemand dat tegen me gezegd. Waarom was hij zo naïef, waarom moest hij op mijn pad komen? Deze jongen had een lang en gelukkig leven moeten hebben. Het was niet zijn schuld dat hij zo rook, niet zijn schuld dat hij niet negatief beïnvloed was door zijn verbitterde vader. Waar kwamen deze gevoelens vandaan?

"Gaat het wel?" Hij keek geschokt, ik was vast vergeten om te knipperen, te ademen of te bewegen. Zijn ogen keken bezorgd, maar ze straalden nog steeds vertrouwen uit. Vertrouwen dat ik niet verdiende.

Ik knikte, ik kon even niets uitbrengen. Ik had een ander onderwerp nodig en wel snel, dit hielp niet met mijn plannen. Ik ging de vragen in mijn hoofd na, op zoek naar een bruikbare. Mijn ogen gleden door de kamer en bleven steken bij de boekenkast.

"Je leest graag of niet?"

"Ik vind het fijn om even niet over de werkelijkheid na te hoeven denken, om over andere problemen te lezen dan de mijne. En avonturen te beleven die mij altijd voorbij lijken te schieten."

"Je moest eens weten waar je nu in ben beland." Flapte ik eruit en ik had gelijk spijt van mijn woorden.

"Vertel me het dan, misschien kan ik helpen." Zijn ogen stonden vragend, maar er was weer een spoortje van de emotie die ik niet kende.

Ik scheurde mijn blik los van zijn ogen, voordat ik weer iets vertelde wat niet de bedoeling was. "Het is te laat, niemand kan mij helpen. Het enige wat je doet is jezelf in de nesten werken."

"Ik denk dat ik het wel overleef, ik ben een harde hoor." Hij glimlachte een beetje, de linkerhoek van zijn mond iets verder omhoog dan de rechter. Toch had hij het mis, zo mis als het maar kom. Hij zou dit niet overleven en hij was zo zacht als een donzen kussen.

Dit kon ik hem natuurlijk niet vertellen, hij wist al te veel. Daarom probeerde ik terug te glimlachen, ik lette er zorgvuldig op dat ik mijn tanden bedekt hield. Het was een vreemd gevoel, ik lachte nooit.

Zijn ogen werden even waziger, maar toen hij zijn blik met moeite afwendde, werden ze weer helder. Hij sloot zijn ogen en er verscheen een denkrimpel tussen zijn wenkbrauwen. Waarschijnlijk probeerde hij zich te herinneren wat zijn volgende vraag was, mensen hadden een slecht geheugen.

"Wat had die man je misdaan?" vroeg hij als de volgende vraag van het kruisverhoor.

Ik zocht een uitweg uit deze vraag, de enige zonde van de man was het zijn op de verkeerde plek op de verkeerde tijd. Ik kon hem mijn ware aard niet laten zien, hij moest me gaan vertrouwen zodat hij zijn geheim zou vertellen.

Toen sloeg het noodlot toe. Op het moment dat ik voorzichtig ademde om te antwoorden, werd zijn martelende geur door een zomers briesje naar me toe gedreven. Het werd rood voor mijn ogen, mijn keel brandde en al mijn spieren spanden zich.

De bank bewoog iets, Benjamin schoof onbewust iets van me weg. Ik durfde niet te bewegen, bang dat ik door de kleinste beweging controle zou verliezen.

Nog niet, nu nog niet, later zou ik het verlangen naar zijn bloed de kop in kunnen drukken. Dan zou ik eindelijk de smaak ook proeven, in plaats van alleen maar ruiken.

Hoewel hij niets probeerde te laten merken, hoorde ik zijn hart overuren maken. Ik dwong mezelf om naar hem te kijken, ik bewoog langzaam, fouten kon ik me niet veroorloven. Mijn blik ging gelijk naar zijn ogen, die hadden hem immers al vaker gered. Door in de oneindig diepe ogen te staren, kon ik het opbrengen om op te staan.

"Ik moet gaan", stootte ik uit en ik vluchtte weg. Weg uit zijn kamer, weg van zijn ogen en weg van die vreselijke, verleidelijke geur. Ik liet hem achter me, hij had nog geen tijd gehad om ook maar met zijn ogen te knipperen. Het waren maar enkele cruciale seconden geweest, maar hoeveel van die seconden zou hij nog hebben voordat het een keer fout ging?

Ik rende naar mijn boom en ging weer op mijn vertrouwde tak zitten. Ik was bang dat ik hem afgeschrokken had met mijn rare gedrag. Aan de andere kant had hij al veel duisterde zaken gezien die voor mij doodgewoon waren. Ik zou zo graag zien wat hij aan het doen was, maar ik had nog even tijd nodig om weer bij zinnen te komen. Ik sloot mijn ogen en dacht aan hem.

Opeens werd het lichter voor mijn ogen, hoewel ik zeker wist dat ik ze niet geopend had. Toen werd een bekende kamer zichtbaar met daarin een jongen met donker haar. Ik viel bijna van mijn tak van schrik toen ik besefte dat het Benjamin was, hij was aan het koken. Terwijl hij vaardig de groenten sneed, neuriede hij een liedje. Blijkbaar was hij niet vreselijk geschrokken van mijn opvlieging, ik wist niet of ik hier nu blij om moest zijn of niet. Toen keek hij om, alsof hij voelde dat hij bekeken werd. Hoewel ik wist dat hij mij niet kon zien schrok ik op uit het visioen en sprongen mijn ogen open.

Ik knipperde een paar keer en voelde het zachte bladerdek onder me. Wacht even, zacht bladerdek? Ik keek om me heen en besefte dat ik onder de boom lag. Blijkbaar was ik zo in de visie opgegaan dat ik uit de boom was gevallen zonder het te merken. Ik sprong op en ging weer terug naar mijn tak.

Ik pakte mijn fluit en liet de muziek zijn gang gaan, nu de nieuwe melodie niet onverwacht kwam, drong het tot me door dat ik ervan hield. Ik speelde tot middernacht en genoot van de onbezorgde en vrolijke noten die me mijn zorgen even lieten vergeten.

Nadat ik de fluit weer in mijn tas had gedaan en die had verstopt tussen de takken in de top van de boom, ging ik weer op weg naar het appartementje van hem.

Ik schoof het raam open, gelukkig kraakte het bijna niet, en sloop naar zijn slaapkamer. Ik ademde voorzichtig in, zijn geur zette mijn keel in vuur en vlam, maar ik probeerde het te negeren. Langzaam kwam ik dichterbij en in een hoek van zijn kamer liet ik me tegen de muur aan zakken. Ik keek naar zijn haar dat onder het laken uitkwam en liet de geur branden in mijn keel.

Zo zat ik de gehele nacht. Ik verroerde me geen millimeter en staarde naar hem, verlangend dat ik ook zo heerlijk zorgeloos kon dromen. Het vuur in mijn keel werd met het uur makkelijker te verdragen, maar de drang om me te voeden verdween niet.

Toen de eerste zwakke zonnestralen aan de horizon verschenen stond ik langzaam op en liep ik richting het raam in de woonkamer.

"Blijf hier, nee ga niet weg." Ik draaide me vliegensvlug om, maar zijn ogen waren nog gesloten. Hij draaide weer richting de muur, het was maar een droom.

Ik wierp nog één blik op hem en vertrok door het raam voordat de zon me gevangen kon houden.

In de boom zat ik de eerste paar uur zonder ook maar iets te doen, ik dacht niet, bewoog niet en nam zelfs niet de moeite om te ademen. Naar een tijdje begon ik me echter af te vragen wat hij aan het doen was en sloot ik mijn ogen weer, ik was benieuwd of het me weer zou lukken om even te spieken in zijn leven.

Zodra ik mijn ogen sloot, vormde er zich weer een kamer voor mijn ogen. Deze ruimte kende ik niet, maar ik besefte snel dat het een klaslokaal moest zijn. Nu ik niet zo schrok van het fenomeen, kon ik de lol ervan inzien. Het leek net op een levend poppenhuis, met één pop als hoofdpersoon. De hoofdpersoon zat achterin de klas, niemand zat naast hem. Hij luisterde naar de docent en schreef soms wat op in zijn schrift.

Toen de bel ging stond hij op en ik volgde hem naar de kluisjes. Toen hij zijn boeken had gewisseld ging hij naar buiten, waar hij in zijn eentje rondliep en een koek at.

In de volgende les lette hij minder goed op, hij zat een beetje in zijn schrift te krabbelen, maar ik kon niet zien wat hij tekende. Ik hoopte dat ik als ik dit vaker deed ook zou leren hoe ik meer details kon zien. Ook plande ik vast een volgend bezoek aan hem vannacht, dan zou ik wel een blik werpen in het schrift.

Ik bleef de hele dag kijken, het viel me op dat hij niet echt contact zocht met anderen. Hij antwoordde op vragen die hem gesteld werden en maakte een babbeltje met een collega toen hij aan het werk was, maar verder ging het niet. Mijn geheim was nog veilig, nu ik hem op deze manier in de gaten kon houden kon ik rustig mijn vervolgplan bedenken.

Ik besloot hem vandaag nog niet onder ogen te komen en opende mijn ogen toen hij zich klaarmaakte om naar bed te gaan, ik besloot dat ik hem maar beter een beetje privacy kon geven op dat moment.

Na ongeveer een uurtje vertrok ik weer naar de stad om via het raam weer zijn kamer te betreden. Ik merkte dat de geur me weer harder raakte dan toen ik wegging en zette me weer neer in de hoek van zijn slaapkamer om zijn slapende gezicht te bekijken.

Zijn uitdrukking was meer gespannen dan gisteren en hij woelde meer. "Wacht!" mompelde hij. "Nee, laat me niet alleen." Ik zou zo graag weten waarover hij droomde, maar in die wereld kon mijn gave niet komen, dat ontdekte ik toen ik een poging deed.

Ik zag zijn slaapkamer, hij lag in bed en er zat iemand ineengedoken in de hoek van zijn kamer. Haar rode haar golfde langs haar gezicht en haar rode ogen waren gericht op de jongen in het bed. Haar ogen waren angstaanjagend, maar in haar ogen was een klein sprankje van de emotie te zien die ze normaal in de ogen van de jongen zag.

Mijn ogen schoten weer open, ik wist heel goed dat ik mezelf net had zitten bekijken. Wat deed die blik in mijn ogen? De weinige keren dat ik een reflectie van mezelf zag, was er geen sprankje emotie in te vinden. Alleen de jacht en muziek zorgden dat mijn ogen opleefden, dan verschenen er kleine pretlichtjes.

Ik liet mijn blik weer op de jongen rusten en voelde de onrust langzaam uit me wegglijden wanneer ik naar zijn dromend gezicht keek. Ik begon weer langzaam aan zijn geur te wennen en toen ik mezelf voldoende in de hand had, stond ik op.

Zijn boeken zaten nog in zijn schooltas en zocht naar het schrift waar hij in had zitten tekenen. Het derde schrift dat ik pakte was de juiste, het was Scheikunde en achterin stonden verschillende schetsen. De eerste schets was een waterlelie, daarna volgden er een muis, vogel en een viooltje. Toen ik aankwam op de pagina die hij vandaag had gemaakt viel mijn mond open van verbazing. Ik keek naar mijn eigen gezicht, mijn haar zat door de war en in mijn ogen was spanning en verbaasdheid te lezen. Op de achtergrond lag een eenzame schoen in een steegje, hij had me getekend hoe hij me had gevonden met de doden man aan mijn zijde.

Ik legde het schrift weer terug in zijn tas, ik twijfelde nog of ik de schets mee zou nemen, maar dat zou teveel opvallen. Daarna liep ik terug naar de slaapkamer en bleef daar zitten tot de zon me weer dwong te vertrekken. Hij had de hele nacht niets meer gezegd.


	3. Hulp

**3. Hulp**

De volgende dagen gaf ik hem nog rust en zat ik in mijn boom zijn leven te bekijken. Ik bleef me erover verbazen dat hij zo alleen was. Aan zijn karakter kon het niet liggen, hij was zo vriendelijk. Hij zette zich zelfs in voor een moordlustig monster. Misschien was dat het wel, was er iets mis met zijn hersenen dat ervoor zorgde dat hij mij wel vertrouwde en zijn ongevaarlijke medemensen niet.

Door de dagen naar hem staren werd ik me ook bewust van wat anders, hij was knap. Niet de saaie volmaaktheid van mijn soort, maar natuurlijke schoonheid. Zijn donkere haar was ietwat springerig en zorgde voor een vrolijke uitstraling. Zijn jukbeenderen waren mooi gevormd en zijn neus wipte een klein beetje omhoog.

Toch waren zijn ogen het mooiste aan zijn gezicht, ze waren mooi gevormd en ik zou er zo in kunnen verdrinken. Wat ik wel miste was de warmte die ze uitstraalden als ik bij hem was, op school en op het werk stonden ze vooral droevig en leek hij in zichzelf gekeerd te zijn. De enige keer wanneer daar verandering ik leek te komen, was als hij op zijn bank een boek zat te lezen, dan glommen ze een beetje.

Mijn onderzoek moest verder, dus ik moest hem weer onder ogen komen. Ik besloot dat ik eerst zou moeten jagen, ik kon het me niet veroorloven om een fout te maken en bij hem was dat snel gebeurd. Hoewel ik merkte dat zijn geur beter te verdragen werd als ik lang bij hem was, was met hem praten een ander verhaal. In zijn slaapkamer kon ik stoppen met ademen als ik mijn zelfbeheersing voelde wegslippen, maar tijdens een gesprek ging dat moeilijk.

Deze keer zorgde ik dat ik ver van de stad weg ging en voordat ik mijn instinct de overhand liet nemen, nam ik nog even de tijd om te controleren of hij netjes in de klas zat. Hij had weer Scheikunde, want hij zat weer te schetsen in mijn schrift. Ik nam me voor om vannacht een blik te werpen op de nieuwe tekeningen.

Al snel had ik een prooi met een redelijke geur. Zodra hij alleen was sloeg ik toe, ik was gefocust om alles zo snel, maar ook zo netjes mogelijk te doen. Het was al snel over en ik verstopte het lichaam in een bos dichtbij. Zodra de grond het lichaam had bedekt rende ik weer terug naar mijn boom, met een kleine omweg om kleren te stelen, bomen verpestten kleren al snel.

Tijdens het rennen bedacht ik hoe ik hem weer zou benaderen zonder hem te laten schrikken. Ik besloot te wachten tot hij naar huis liep en dat ik hem dan 'toevallig' zou tegenkomen. Ik sloot mijn ogen en wachtte op het moment dat hij zijn collega's gedag zei en de deur uitliep.

Ik sprong uit de boom en rende naar zijn huis, hij zou vanuit het noorden komen en ik besloot hem rustig tegemoet te komen. Al snel zag ik hem verschijnen, hij liep stevig door en zijn hoofd was duidelijk ergens anders.

"Hoi Benjamin!" Zijn hoofd vloog op en hij keek even rond voordat hij me zag, zijn ogen begonnen weer te glimmen en mijn mondhoeken kropen onwillekeurig wat omhoog. Zijn reactie was volkomen verkeerd, maar diep van binnen was er een verborgen stukje van mijn hart dat iets op leek te leven door zijn blik.

"Rose, wat een verrassing. Hoe gaat het?" Hij wist niet hoe hij moest reageren, ik wist zeker dat onze vorige ontmoeting nog door zijn hoofd spookte.

"Ach, het gaat zo zijn gangetje. Hoe is het met jou?" Ik nam voorzichtig weer een hap lucht, de geur was martelend als altijd, maar ik was goed voorbereid en gaf geen kik.

"Tja, school en werk, zegt genoeg denk ik." Zijn linkermondhoek zorgde weer voor de scheve lach die misschien zijn ogen zelfs overtroffen. Ik moest zelf ook een beetje lachen, zijn stemming beïnvloedde me erg, teveel misschien.

"Ik moet me nog verontschuldigen voor mijn gedrag de laatste keer, dus sorry." Ik boog mijn hoofd en ik hoopte dat dit genoeg zou zijn om mijn plan weer te kunnen hervatten.

"Beloof dat je me dat je me niet nog een keer zo laat schrikken en je bent vergeven"

"Beloofd" Ik was niet van plan om hem nog een keer te laten schrikken, al werd het een uitdaging om hem niet te laten schrikken als het einde van zijn leven was gekomen.

"Je kan mee-eten als je wil, ik heb wel genoeg in huis voor twee"

"Sorry, ik heb een speciaal dieet, maar ik kan wel blijven tot het eten klaar is als je dat wilt."

"Geen probleem, mag ik vragen waarom je op dieet bent?" Zijn ogen stonden bezorgd.

"Ik ben allergisch voor veel dingen, te lange lijst om op te noemen." Ik vond hem fijn om geen hele leugens te hoeven vertellen, zolang ik het met halve waarheden af kon zou ik dat blijven doen. Liegen tegen hem leek me niet eerlijk, maar de waarheid vertellen was weer iets teveel van het goede.

In het appartement bood hij me weer drinken aan, wat ik natuurlijk weigerde. Daarna sleepte ik een stoel naar de keuken, zodat hij kon koken zonder zich bezwaard te voelen. We wisten beiden niet goed hoe we een gesprek moesten beginnen en ik was de eerste die de pijnlijke stilte besloot te beëindigen.

"Op welke school zit je?" Niet dat ik het al wist, maar ik moest ergens beginnen.

"Lauriercollege, ik doe nu Atheneum en zit in het laatste jaar." Hij zuchtte even diep, alsof hij helemaal genoeg had van school en ik greep de kans om meer van hem te weten te komen met beide handen aan.

"Je vindt school maar niets hè?" Ik keek hem geïnteresseerd aan, ik hoefde niet eens schijn op te houden, het boeide me echt wat hij deed en dacht.

"Ach, ik wil gewoon wat doen. En in plaats van mezelf nuttig te kunnen maken zit ik op een stoel, terwijl de helft van de lessen volledig nutteloos zijn. Maar ik heb toch een diploma nodig om weer verder te leren en ik hoop dat ik dan een baan kan vinden waarbij ik andere mensen kan helpen." Weer een bewijs van zijn goedheid, hoe kon een mens zo vreselijk goed zijn? Ik wist van het kleine beetje mensenkennis dat ik had dat veel mensen een egoïstisch aard hadden, maar die regel leek voor hem niet te gelden. En ik betreurde het opnieuw dat ik nu niet hem had moeten ontmoeten, waarom had hij niet gewoon een lang en gelukkig leven kunnen hebben?

"Ik snap het, maar de nutteloze uren kan je toch gebruiken om met vrienden bij te praten? Als je ook nog werkt zal je wel niet zoveel tijd overhebben na school." Ik was benieuwd naar zijn antwoord, want ik wist dat hij nooit echt met mensen praatte en ik hoopte weer een beetje te leren van zijn antwoord. Tot mijn verbazing kleurden zijn nek en wangen een beetje, wat zag dat er verleidelijk uit, ik moest even mijn best doen om weer te focussen.

"Ik heb eigenlijk niet echt vrienden, ik ben niet echt een sociaal type." Hij mompelde het zachtjes, waarschijnlijk met een klein beetje hoop dat ik het niet verstond. Helaas voor hem was mijn hoorvermogen extreem goed en verstond ik elke letter. Ik fronste, hoewel ik het al had geweten vond ik het raar toen hij mijn vermoeden bevestigde. Waarom kon hij niet praten met zijn soortgenoten, maar wel met mij, een bloeddorstig en verdorven monster. De frons verdween niet totdat ik de vraag stelde die me al zo lang dwars zat. Ik veranderde de vraag wel iets, want dingen zoals 'bloeddorstig monster' leken me niet verstandig om te gebruiken.

"Ik ben verbaasd, ik had je ingeschat als een open jongen. Ik bedoel, niet iedereen had mij mee naar huis genomen. Ik denk dat iedereen was weggevlucht of had de politie gebeld, maar jij bood me je hulp aan." Hij gniffelde even, terwijl ik volgens mij niet iets grappigs had gezegd. Toen ik hem verbaasd aankeek, besloot hij de vraag te beantwoorden.

"Ik ben gewoon niet zoals andere mensen denk ik. Ik lijk altijd anders te denken dan iedereen om me heen, alsof we niet op dezelfde golfhoogte zitten. Of ik ben gewoon gek, dat kan natuurlijk ook." Hij lachte even en ging daarna verder. ""Dat is de rede dat ik niet veel praat, ik word toch alleen maar raar aangekeken. En daarbij, wat zou ik moeten zeggen? Een echt boeiend leven heb ik niet hoor."

"Bij mij lijk je daar anders geen last van te hebben." Zijn gezicht werd nog iets roder en hij draaide zich om en begon in een kastje naar wat te zoeken. "Niet dat ik het erg vind hoor, ik stel het erg op prijs." Voegde ik erachteraan, ik hoopte dat ik hem niet beledigd had.

Hij ademde even diep in en bleef met de rug naar me toe staan toen hij antwoordde. "Ik weet niet wat het is, bij jou voel ik me niet onbelangrijk. Het lijkt alsof jij wel op dezelfde hoogte zit als ik. Jij oordeelt ook niet meteen en ik vind het fijn om met je te praten."

Toen hij zich omdraaide om mijn reactie te bekijken waren zijn wangen nog steeds met bloed gevuld. Het verlangen naar zijn bloed werd nog groter en ik was blij dat ik net gedronken had. Maar er was nog iets anders, ik wist het niet goed te verwoorden wat ik ervan vond. Misschien was aandoenlijk het best toepasselijk?

"Jij bent de eerste waarmee ik echt een gesprek voer in een hele lange tijd. Ik ben blij dat je het prettig vindt."

We bleven nog even over koetjes en kalfjes praten tot zijn eten klaar was. Hoe kon hij zulke troep naar binnen werken? Het stonk vreselijk en ik was blij dat ik dat in ieder geval niet naar binnen hoefde te werken.

"Ik ga maar weer, zie ik je nog een keer?" Zijn ogen stonden vrolijk toen ik liet doorschemeren dat ik graag nog een keer kwam, hij vond het blijkbaar leuk om me in zijn buurt te hebben. Ik moest me ervan weerhouden om met mijn ogen te rollen, wat was er mis met deze jongen dat hij hiervan kon genieten?

"Kom gerust langs, tot de volgende keer en eet smakelijk alvast!"

Ik bedankte hem en liep de deur uit, op weg naar het bos. Zodra ik weer in de boom zat sloot ik mijn ogen en ging ik weer verder met het bespioneren van Benjamin. Eigenlijk was ik gewoon een ordinaire stalker, ik was volledig in de ban van hem.

Zodra hij sliep ging ik weer terug naar zijn appartement en ging ik in zijn kamer zitten. Dit keer niet in de hoek, maar bij het voeteneinde. Ik merkte dat ik langzaam meer controle begon te ontwikkelen, ik kon nu ademen zonder dat mijn spieren zich spanden. Toch moest ik voorzichtig blijven, ik bleef nog altijd watertanden bij zijn geur en de controle kon zo in rook opgaan als er iets onverwachts gebeurde.

Ik keek naar zijn gezicht, het was vrediger dan de vorige nachten. Een kleine lach speelde op zijn mond en hij woelde niet zoveel als normaal. Al snel begon hij te mompelen, veel wat hij zei was zelfs voor mijn oren onverstaanbare woordenprut, maar toen ik opstond en naar zijn woonkamer liep kreeg ik bijna een hartverzakking.

"Rose, wat doe je hier?" Hij sprak zo duidelijk dat ik bang was dat hij wakker was geworden, maar toen ik me razendsnel omdraaide waren zijn ogen nog gesloten. Hij sliep en had een fijne droom, hoe kon ik dat dan rijmen met mijn aanwezigheid in die droom?

Blijkbaar dacht de Rose in zijn droom daar hetzelfde over, want er verschenen even een paar denkrimpels tussen zijn wenkbrauwen terwijl hij zei: "Geen monster."

Ik schudde mijn hoofd, hoe kon hij zijn onderbewustzijn zo tegenspreken. Ik vertelde hem dat ik gevaarlijk was, zijn ogen hadden het zelf gezien en zijn dromen probeerden het duidelijk te maken. Hoeveel tekens had hij nog nodig voordat hij van me probeerde weg te rennen? Blijkbaar zaten er echt een paar draadjes los onder zijn mooie haren.

Toen ik zijn Scheikunde schrift opende zag ik dat ik niet de enige was die geobsedeerd was. Hij had de schets van mij in het steegje nog verder uitgewerkt en ik moest zeggen dat hij talent had. De uitdrukking in mijn ogen was zo duidelijk op de tekening, de lichtjes door de opwinding van de jacht waren erin te vinden, maar ook de schok die werd veroorzaakt door zijn aanwezigheid straalde van het papier af.

Op de volgende pagina had hij een witte roos getekend, hoe origineel. Maar zodra ik beter naar de tekening keer zag ik hoe mooi hij was. De roos was op zijn hoogtepunt, hij was prachtig. Maar de doorns waren groot en scherp, er hing een druppeltje bloed aan één van de doorns en je zag nog net een deel van de hand die de roos tevergeefs had proberen te plukken. Op de achtergrond stonden meer rozen, maar minder mooi en in groepjes. De mooie en gevaarlijke roos stond opvallend eenzaam in het middelpunt.

Ik moest even slikken, de roos was precies hoe ik was. Kende hij me werkelijk al zo goed? Hoe kon hij dit allemaal al weten, ik had hem bijna niets verteld. Of was het toeval? Nee, het kon geen toeval zijn. Ik voelde de paniek alweer opborrelen en gooide het schrift weer terug in de tas. Ik ging niet meer terug naar de slaapkamer, ik had niet genoeg controle over mezelf om zo dicht bij de geur zitten. Ik bleef de rest van de avond in de kamer zitten en pakte de foto van Benjamin en zijn moeder.

Het was een prachtige foto, niet door kwaliteit of compositie. Het was de uitstraling die de foto zo mooi maakte. Toen ik naar de foto keek viel me wat op, de moeder had diezelfde emotie in haar ogen als die ik vaak bij Benjamin zag. Ik keek er uren na en voelde de onrust langzaam wegebben. De andere gelijkenissen vielen me op, het haar had dezelfde kleur, maar een andere structuur en hun neus was bijna identiek. Maar de emotie in hun ogen, die ook hetzelfde waren, intrigeerde me. Net voordat de zon opkwam liep ik nog even naar de slaapkamer en keek ik nog een half uurtje naar Benjamin, daarna vertrok ik.

De volgende dag was een ramp, de zon hield me weer gevangen in mijn gevangenis van schaduwen. Ik bleef in de boom en volgde Benjamin's dag via mijn gave. Het ging weer zoals alle andere dagen, hij ging naar school, werkte en ging naar huis. Thuis was hij enkel onrustiger dan normaal. Hij kwam maar niet in zijn boek, hoewel hij daar normaal geen moeite mee leek te hebben. Zijn blik dwaalde af en toe naar de deur en ik voelde me gevleid toen ik besefte dat hij hoopte dat ik hem nog kwam bezoeken.

Toen ik 's nachts hem weer met een bezoek vereerde, zette ik me weer neer bij zijn voeteneind en liet de geur in mijn keel branden. Hij zei niet veel deze keer, maar mijn naam kwam wel een keer over zijn lippen.

Het regende de volgende dag en de zon was nergens te bekennen tot mijn grote vreugde. Ik bekeek zijn schooldag en toen ik zag dat hij gelijk naar huis ging, kapte ik het visioen af en sprong uit de boom. Ik vloog naar de rand van het bos, maar ik liep op mensensnelheid naar het appartement.

Toen ik de kamer binnenliep zag ik hem ineengedoken op de bank zitten. Had ik wat gemist of was er in het kwartiertje gebeurd dat ik niet toekeek? Mijn blik ging over hem heen, hij ademde zwaar en trilde over zijn hele lichaam. Ik liep zo rustig mogelijk naar hem toe, maar het koste moeite. Ik wilde zo snel mogelijk naar hem toe om te kijken wat er aan de hand was, maar ik moest mijn menselijke schijn ophouden. Ik voelde me hulpeloos, ik wist niet wat er aan de hand was en hoe ik hem kon helpen.

Zacht fluisterde ik zijn naam, ik was bang dat ik hem zou laten schrikken. Hij keek langzaam op, zijn ogen waren troebel, waterig. Er glinsterden waterdruppels op zijn wangen en er hing een eenzame druppel aan zijn kin. Het drong langzaam tot me door dat hij huilde.

Toen ik terugkeek naar zijn ogen kromp ik ineen. In zijn ogen was enkel pijn te lezen, de pijn was zo heftig dat het tastbaar was en ik voelde dat de pijn ook bezit van mij nam.

Ik reageerde automatisch en ging naast hem op de bank zitten. Ik zorgde ervoor dat ik hem niet aanraakte. Het zag er niet naar uit dat hij nog een schok zou kunnen overleven en ik zou niet weten hoe ik mijn koude, harde huid moest verklaren.

"Wat is er gebeurd?" Mijn stem was zacht en ik hoopte dat hij de schok die erin te horen was niet zou horen.

Benjamin keek me recht in mijn ogen en ik moest mijn best doen om niet in zijn ogen te verdrinken. Hij haalde een paar keer diep adem, in een poging om te kunnen spreken.

"De politie belde net, mijn vader is dood aangetroffen in zijn huis. Ze staan voor een raadsel. Ze weten niet wie of wat dit heeft gedaan en er zijn zelfs geen sporen gevonden."

"Waarom wie of wat?" De nadruk op het woordje wat was me niet ontgaan en ik voelde al moeilijkheden aankomen.

"Het is een lang verhaal, je wilt het niet horen." Hij klonk alsof hij er juist wel over moest praten en ik wilde het weten, hoe meer informatie, hoe beter.

"Ik heb alle tijd, misschien ga je je er wel beter door voelen. Daar zijn we vrienden voor hoor!" Ik glimlachte hem bemoedigend toe, terwijl ik mijn tanden behoedzaam verborg onder mijn lippen.

Door mijn woorden brak er een klein beetje blijheid door zijn zo verdrietige gezicht heen. Het verbaasde me hoe goed het voelde om hem blij te zien, ik werd er zelf ook wat blijer van. Hij haalde weer een keer diep adem en begon zijn verhaal.

"In de stad waar mijn vader woont, is sinds een paar weken iets bezig met het vermoorden van mensen. Mijn vader is namelijk niet de eerste die vermoord is, hij is nummer vier. Niemand weet wie of wat dit doet. Het nieuws heeft het over een seriemoordenaar, maar er zijn ook mensen die denken aan losgeslagen beesten. Het is namelijk altijd hetzelfde, de slachtoffers zijn alleen en worden aangetroffen met een gebroken nek en een bijtwond in hun pols. Er zijn nog nooit sporen gevonden, geen vingerafdrukken, haren of speeksel. Gewoon helemaal niets."

Hij schudde zachtjes met zijn hoofd door ongeloof. Ik was blij dat hij zijn blik op de grond had gericht, want ik gebruikte al mijn wilskracht om mijn gezicht in de plooi te houden.

Zou de aantrekkingskracht die hij had op mijn soort in de familie zitten? Ik vroeg me af of zijn vader ook zo lekker had geroken, of dat hij gewoon op de verkeerde tijd op de verkeerde plaats was geweest. Hoe konden twee mensen die elkaar kenden, maar toch ver van elkaar weg woonden beiden in contact komen met mijn soort? Helaas voor zijn vader had hij blijkbaar niet de ogen die Benjamin had, de ogen die hem in de eerste plaats hadden gered. Zijn vader had het avontuur al niet overleefd, zou Benjamin het overleven? Ik wist het nog niet, zou ik het op kunnen brengen om het leven van deze vriendelijke en pure jongen te beëindigen?

Ik doodde al zo lang mensen, nooit had ik er ook maar een klein beetje moeite mee gehad. Ik had vast al eerder goede mensen gedood, al kon ik me het niet voorstellen dat er iemand zo in en in goed was als Benjamin. Ik wist dat ik het moeilijk zou krijgen met het doden van hem, of juist makkelijk als ik eindelijk de controle over mezelf verloor. Ik hoopte op het laatste, dan kon ik mijn wezen de schuld geven in plaats van mijn eigen handelen, ik was een lafaard.

Toen ik opschrok uit mijn gepeins zag ik dat hij naar me staarden, zijn ogen waren nog steeds gevuld met tranen. Ik besefte dat ik alweer was vergeten om te bewegen en ik hoopte dat hij het aanzag als een schok die veroorzaakt was door het verhaal wat hij had verteld. Ik pakte snel de draad van het gesprek weer op voordat hij tijd kreeg om na te denken.

"Wat een vreselijk verhaal, ik hoop dat ze diegene snel pakken." Ik liet mijn hersens kraken over oude manieren, die ergens diep weggestopt zaten. "Kan ik wat water voor je halen?"

Zodra hij knikte stond ik op en liep ik naar de keuken. Toen ik het glas met water vulde, haalde ik even diep adem. Door de weerzienwekkende lucht van het water was zijn fruitige geur nog verleidelijker. Ik drukte het branden van mijn keel weg en verbande het naar een plekje ver achterin mijn hoofd.

Tijdens het aanreiken van het glas lette ik goed op dat mijn vingers de zijne niet raakten. Het water deed zijn werk, Benjamin begon weer wat gelijkmatiger te ademen en kwam weer een beetje bij. Toch bleven de tranen stromen, met een boos gebaar probeerde hij ze weg te vegen. Waarschijnlijk voelde hij zich gegeneerd nu hij met een meisje erbij huilde. Ik keek hem diep in zijn ogen.

"Benjamin, je mag best huilen hoor. Dit is echt niet iets om je voor te schamen, je hebt meer dan een goede reden ervoor." Het verbaasde me hoe vertrouwd zijn naam al klonk en zijn ogen lichtten weer even op van plezier bij het horen van zijn naam uit mijn mond.

Zijn maag knorde, ik keek op de klok en zag dat het alweer half 10 was. Ik wierp een ongeruste blik op hem en vroeg of hij al wel gegeten had. Het antwoord was natuurlijk nee en ik stuurde hem naar de keuken om wat te maken. Zodra hij naar de keuken vertrok vertelde ik hem dat ik maar eens naar huis moest, ik stond op en liep naar de deur. Ik had mijn hand op de knop toen hij zijn keel schraapte.

"Rose", zijn stem was ruw door het vele huilen, maar toch verspreidde er zich een warme gloed in mij.

"Ja?"

"Ik, ehm, ik vroeg me af of je morgen wat te doen had. Ik zou wel wat afleiding kunnen gebruiken." Hij keek me aan met een hoopvolle blik, ik kon hem niet teleurstellen. Hoe slecht mijn aanwezigheid ook voor hem was, ik zou er zijn.

"Ik heb morgen geen afspraken, wat had je in gedachten?" Zijn mond viel open, hij had dit antwoord dus toch niet verwacht. Hij zag er niet naar uit alsof hij wat uit kon brengen, dus nam ik het initiatief. "Wat dacht je van een wandeling, dan gaan we naar het bos. Hoe laat kan je?"

"Uhh, ik kan pas na zessen, ik moet werken." Ik had slechts een tiende van een seconde nodig om uit te rekenen dat het bos dan geen geniaal plan was.

"Wat dacht je ervan om morgen dan hier af te spreken om zeven uur, dan hebben we beiden gegeten. Van het weekend gaan we wel naar het bos."

Hij straalde weer en ik vroeg me af of het geen pijn deed om je mondhoeken zo hoog op te trekken. Ik zei hem gedag en vetrok. Ik huppelde bijna naar het bos, het deed me goed om te weten dat ik zijn leven net iets aangenamer had gemaakt.


	4. Verleden

**4. Verleden**

Op een tak van mijn boom zette ik de fluit weer aan mijn mond en al snel vulde de vrolijke, vlugge muziek het bos weer. Ik genoot ervan, ik had de drang om uit de boom te springen en op de muziek te dansen. Ik raakte langzaam gewend aan de emotie die dit lied verwoorde, de emotie die ik één dag in mijn menselijke leven had gevoeld. De emotie die na die ene dag samen met mijn menselijkheid was gestorven.

Ik wist niet veel meer over mijn mensenleven, ik had geen fijn leven gehad en dacht er daarom niet meer aan. De herinneringen waren vaag en stoffig, maar ze waren er nog wel. Ik dacht terug aan mijn leven, 2 eeuwen geleden.

Ik was opgegroeid in een weeshuis, waar ik op mijn vierde was gedumpt door mijn ouders die kort daarna stierven. Daar was ik anders. Ik deed anders, dacht anders en zag er anders uit. Anders was niet goed, nu niet en toen ook niet. De medewerkers van het weeshuis probeerden het anders zijn eruit te krijgen met straf en door mijn leeftijdsgenoten werd ik niet geaccepteerd. Ik rilde even toen ik terugdacht aan de klappen die ik had gehad en al de woorden die naar mijn hoofd waren gegooid.

Toen ik 16 jaar oud was voelde ik voor het eerst in mijn leven hoop. Een man kwam naar het weeshuis om een nieuwe dienstmeid te zoeken, ik werd snel meegegeven door de leidinggevenden. Helaas was geluk me niet gegund en werd de hoop binnen een uur de grond in gestampt. De man, Richard genaamd, was een harteloos wezen. Hij verdiende de kost door criminele zaken, hij stal, lichtte op en was niet bang voor een gevecht. Als er iets mis ging bij zijn klussen, verborg ik me onder de tafel. Daar zat ik dan te wachten tot hij thuis kwam en ik alle hoeken van het huis zou mogen zien.

Door al die jaren had ik enkel kennis gemaakt met de emoties haat en angst. Ik woonde twee jaar bij Richard en in die twee jaar ging ik verder met het opbouwen van de muren om mijn hoofd. Op mijn zeventiende was mijn hoofd bijna een fort, ik leefde in dat fort. Weg van de realiteit, weg van de pijn en weg van de angst. Enkel als de angst of pijn zo groot was dat het een gat in mijn muren sloeg, gaf ik een kick en kon ik enkel hopen dat het gat in de muur snel weer werd gedicht. Ik leefde, maar ik leefde als een gevoelloze slaaf.

Toen kwam de dag die alles veranderde, Richard had een gigantische fout gemaakt op zijn werk en ik wist dat hij eraan kwam. Ik werd gek van paniek en vluchtte, hoewel ik wist dat het met mijn pech zou mislukken. Ik rende en rende tot ik een verlaten hooikar zag. Ik verstopte me in de kar en na een tijdje reed de koetsier weg.

Ik zat doodstil en toen we ver het bos in waren sprong ik van de kar af. Het was niet veilig in het bos, ik wist dat er struikrovers en wilde beesten waren. Maar ik was minder bang voor alles wat ik in het bos tegen kon komen dan wat ik in steden zou kunnen ontmoeten. In de steden zouden vrienden van Richard me kunnen vinden - ik was immers zeer herkenbaar door mijn rode haar - en zou ik met plezier gemarteld worden tot de dood erop zou volgen. Ik was een verader.

Toen ik door het bos ploeterde werd ik me langzaam bewust van een nieuwe emotie, ik was blij! Eindelijk had ik eens geluk, ik had 18 jaar moeten wachten, maar eindelijk was ik vrij. Ik had niets, maar ik had nooit iets gehad. Wat ik nu alleen wel kon was zelf weten wat ik deed en ik was vrij van de pijn en angst, iets beters kon ik niet wensen.

Ik liep door tot het donker was. De volle maan verlichtte het bos gelukkig en ik kon nog doorlopen zonder te struikelen. Toen kwam ik op een open plek. In het midden scheen het maanlicht op het water van een vijvertje. Ik verstijfde toen ik een gestalte bij de vijver zag zitten.

Alles in me schreeuwde om weg te rennen, ik panikeerde weer, maar deze keer wist ik niet waarom. Ik draaide me om en rende zo hard als mogelijk was weg. Na één stap grepen twee ijskoude handen me rond de polsen. Ze waren beresterk, mijn pogingen om me los te rukken waren tevergeefs. Zijn handen waren onbewegelijk, terwijl ik al mijn kracht gebruikte.

Na de zoveelste mislukte poging liet ik mijn hoofd hangen, ik had verloren. Ik draaide me langzaam om zodat ik mijn belager kon aanschouwen. Ik hapte geschrokken naar adem toen ik hem zag. De man was wonderschoon, hij was werkelijk prachtig. Met een schok bedacht ik me dat het wel een edelman moest zijn. Zijn haar was sneeuwwit, het was lang en werd bij elkaar gehouden met een koordje. Zijn huid was even licht als zijn haar en het leek wel marmer, het was glad zonder ook maar één onzuiverheid. Zijn lippen waren donker en goedgevormd en zijn neus was kaarsrecht.

Zijn ogen waren weer een schok, het rood stak duidelijk af tegen de blauwe wallen onder zijn ogen. Toen ik in de rode ogen keek besefte ik het, ik stond oog in oog met de duivel. Ik had nooit geluk gehad, de eerste keer dat ik ongehoorzaam was geweest in mijn leven werd dat gelijk afgestraft door de duivel. Toen sprak hij tot me, zijn stem was net een bel. Ik luisterde naar hem, zijn stem leek me te betoveren.

"Zo mooi, zo sterk, zo zonde." Het klonk alsof hij meer tegen zichzelf sprak dan tegen mij. Niet dat het uitmaakte, want ik begreep er helemaal niets van. Hij mompelde verder en ik probeerde hem zo goed als het ging te volgen. "Mmm, ze heeft potentie, ik kan het voelen. Zou ik sterk genoeg zijn om haar te veranderen? Ze kan mooi mijn hulpje worden."

De woede die door me raasde brak bijna door de verlamming heen, niet weer! Ik was net verlost van al die jaren van overheersing en ik was niet van plan om nog ooit iemand te dienen. Ik wilde vrij zijn, niets meer met die vreselijke mensen te maken hebben. Ik zou nog liever dood gaan dan weer slaaf te worden.

Opeens drongen scherpe tanden door mijn polsen en in mijn keel. Ze gingen zonder enige moeite door mijn huid en spieren heen. Het deed pijn, maar die pijn was niets vergeleken met de pijn die het vuur veroorzaakte. Het vuur begon op de plek waar hij zijn tanden in me had gezet en verspreidde zich langzaam door de rest van mijn lichaam. Ik zakte door mijn knieën heen en viel op de grond, de pijn was zo hevig dat ik de klap die ik maakte op de grond niet eens voelde. Ik werd levend verbrand!

Ik schreeuwde en spartelde, maar het mocht niet baten. Ik smeekte hem om mijn leven te beëindigen, maar hij luisterde niet en het vuur ging onverstoorbaar verder. Ik kon niet meer zien, horen of denken. Het enige wat ik waarnam was het vuur, de pijn overheerste alles.

Na een eeuwigheid begon het vuur uit mijn vingertoppen en tenen weg te trekken. Hij zat nog steeds op dezelfde plek, als een standbeeld. Was het eindelijk voorbij, mocht ik eindelijk sterven? Tot mijn afschuw ontdekte ik dat al het vuur zich concentreerde op één plek, het hield zich op in mijn hart en het werd nog warmer. Kon het nog warmer, waarom stopte het niet? Was ik zo'n slecht mens dat ik dit verdiende?

Mijn hart vocht tegen het vuur, maar het vuur was sterker. Mijn hartslag werd met de seconde zwakker, maar ook het vuur verloor kracht. Ik werd me langzaam weer bewust van mijn omgeving. Zijn ademhaling was rustig en stabiel en ik telde hem, ik telde af tot de laatste slag van mijn hart.

Toen mijn hart zijn laatste slag had geslagen werd ik nerveus. Waarom was ik niet dood? Ik opende mijn ogen en keek om me heen. Ik knipperde met mijn ogen, alles was zoveel scherper geworden. Ik ademde in en ik voelde dat er nog een zwak vuur in mijn keel raasde. Ik proefde van alles in de lucht, het bos, de dieren en zijn geur. De duivel rook naar bosbessen, het was een fijne geur.

Ik stond rustig op, tenminste dat had ik in gedachten. De term vliegen leek meer op zijn plek en in een seconde stond ik tegenover de duivel. Hij leek op zijn hoede, waarom zou hij bang voor me zijn? Hij begon tegen me te praten op een geruststellende toon.

"Ik weet dat het overweldigend is, maar probeer kalm te blijven. Zou je me je naam willen vertellen?"

"Ik heet Rose." Mijn ogen werden groot van schrik, wat deed die bel in mijn stem? Wat was ik geworden. Met afschuw in mijn ogen vroeg ik het hem. "Wat heb je me aangedaan? Wat ben ik en wie ben jij?"

"Oké Rose, blijf asjeblieft rustig. Ik zal het proberen uit te leggen. Eerst moet je weten wie ik ben denk ik." Hij keek even naar me en ik beantwoorde zijn blik met ogen van ongeduld. Hij vervolgde het verhaal. "Ik ben Olivier, ik ben 20 lentes jong en ook 100 winters oud."

"Ik heb geen zin in raadseltjes, ik wil gewoon de waarheid weten!" Ik deed mijn best om mijn woede in toom te houden, al zou ik hem het liefst in stukken scheuren. Hij deed weer een stapje achteruit, blijkbaar nam hij mijn woede serieus. Hij was veel sterker dan ik was, hoe kon hij bang voor me zijn?

"Sorry, ik begin opnieuw. Ik ben Olivier en ik leefde honderd jaar geleden met mijn familie in een klein huisje. Toen het eiland waar we op woonden werd overspoeld, verdronk iedereen. Alleen ik spoelde meer levend dan dood ergens aan. Daar werd ik gevonden door iemand en diegene deed hetzelfde bij mij als ik net bij jou heb gedaan. Het was een vampier, ik ben een vampier en jij bent nu ook een vampier."

"Wat!? Je hebt me in een demon veranderd? Hoe kon je? Waarom ik?" Mijn woede werd vergezeld met angst, blijkbaar was er genoeg plaats in mijn hoofd voor meerdere sterke emoties.

"Asjeblieft, blijf rustig, laat me het uitleggen." Hij smeekte en met de grootste moeite knikte ik, wat kon ik anders? "Het is zo slecht nog niet weet je, we zijn superieur boven de mensen en sommigen van ons hebben nog een extra gave. Ik stel voor dat je eerst even in het water kijkt."

Ik liep naar het water toe, mijn bewegingen waren licht en ik danste meer dan ik bewoog. Ik moest toegeven dat het lichamelijke gedeelte tot nu toe wel meeviel. Toen ik in het water keek zag ik dat een beeldschoon meisje me verbaasd aankeek. Haar huid was even wit als die van Olivier en haar gelaatstrekken waren perfect. Het rode haar golfde langs haar gezicht en eindigde bij haar middel. Ik reikte naar het water om haar aan te raken en ze spiegelde mijn beweging. Ik ging met mijn hand naar mijn wang en zag tot mijn schrik dat ze mijn beweging nadeed. In haar afschrikwekkende vuurrode ogen werd dezelfde verbazing zichtbaar toen ik besefte dat ik dat beeldschone meisje was.

Naarmate ik langer naar het meisje in het water keek, herkende ik langzaam meer van mezelf in deze schoonheid. Mijn haar kon natuurlijk niet missen, maar ook mijn lippen waren nog steeds iets uit verhouding en mijn ogen straalden vurig.

Ik merkte dat ik door de spanning helemaal vergeten was om adem te halen, blijkbaar had ik geen lucht meer nodig. Toen ik even diep ademhaalde begon het vuur in mijn keel weer te branden. Waarom was het vuur daar niet weg, het was net of het as dat het vuur had achtergelaten zich in mijn keel had samengevoegd en nog na schroeide.

"Waarom doet mijn keel pijn?"

"Dat komt door twee verschillende dingen, wacht met vragen stellen tot ik uitgesproken ben. Het vuur in je keel zal nooit helemaal doven, het is een teken van dorst en verlangen. Als je dorst hebt of als je lekker bloed ruikt zal het beginnen met branden. Het vuur wordt gedoofd door het vervullen van de behoefte, dus door het drinken van bloed. Helaas komt het steeds weer terug als je weer dorstig wordt of wanneer je aantrekkelijk bloed ruikt. Verder ben je een jonge vampier. Het eerste jaar is een vampier extreem sterk doordat het bloed wat je al in je lichaam had je sterker maakt. Maar er zitten ook nadelen aan jonge vampiers, je zult meer moeite hebben met je concentratie en zelfbeheersing. Een jonge vampier is labiel en wordt geleid door emoties, al lijk jij het tot nu toe goed te doen. Als je wilt kunnen we wel samen gaan jagen."

"Op wat jagen we?" Ik voelde me dom toen ik het vroeg, maar wat als de legendes niet waar waren en ik er verkeerd aan deed wanneer ik een mens aanviel? Toch werden alle verhalen bevestigd.

"Op mensen." Ik slikte even, maar als dat me van mijn nare gevoel afhielp zou ik het zeker doen. En waarom vond ik het erg? Er bestonden toch geen goede mensen, mensen waren egoïstisch of schijnheilig en verder voerden ze ook niets nuttigs uit. Mijn afkeer van de mensheid kwam nu goed van pas.

"Prima, laten we gaan. Ik heb er zin in." Hij lachte en rende het bos in, ik was bang dat ik hem niet bij kon houden. De angst bleek onnodig, ik was vele malen sneller dan hem en het leek wel of ik vloog. Ik hoefde nergens op te letten wanneer ik rende, het voelde alsof ik het al jaren deed. Af en toe stopte ik even om Olivier weer voorop te laten, hij moest immers drie passen maken om dezelfde afstand af te leggen die ik in één pas deed.

Toen we bij een rivier kwamen stopte ik abrupt, maar Olivier rende door en sprong soepel over het water. Aan de andere kant stopte hij. Vervolgens draaide hij zich om zodat hij naar me kon kijken. Ik haalde diep adem en zette me hard af. Te hard. Ik vloog over de rivier en over een stuk van het bos om vervolgens ergens in de top van een boom te belanden. Ik klom naar beneden en ik hoorde Olivier door het bos rennen om me te zoeken.

"Hier!" Ik schreeuwde niet, want ik wist zeker dat hij het op dit volume ook kon horen. Al snel stond hij weer bij mij zijde, hij grijnsde naar me en klapte in zijn handen. Ik maakte lachend een buiging en we gingen weer verder.

Aan de rand van een stadje stopten we en hij pakte mijn arm beet om me te stoppen. Het verbaasde me even dat zijn hand nu zacht en warm aanvoelde en hij zijn kracht verloren leek te zijn. Het was natuurlijk allemaal logisch, ik was nu immers een jonge vampier. Ik was even koud en hard als hij en door mijn leeftijd was ik zelfs sterker dan hem.

"Voordat we gaan jagen moet ik je wat vertellen. We hebben niet veel regels in deze wereld en maar één simpele regel wordt gecontroleerd. Als je hem niet naleeft zal je worden gedood, dus knoop het goed in je oren." Ik keek hem recht in zijn ogen terwijl ik nadacht over wat die regel zou zijn. "Het is zo simpel dat je het waarschijnlijk niet zelf bedenkt, dus ik ga het je vertellen. Je moet je bestaan geheim houden voor de mensen, geen mens mag weten wat we werkelijk zijn."

"Dat klinkt logisch, ik heb het begrepen. Kunnen we nu gaan jagen?" De regel leek me duidelijk en logisch, maar ik snapte niet waarom hij er was. Welke sukkel zou naar een mens toelopen en zeggen "Hallo, ik ben een vampier, aangenaam kennis te maken.".

"Sluit je ogen en luister goed, wat hoor je?"

Ik hoorde zoveel, ik hoorde voetstappen, werktuigen en beesten. Wat moest ik hem vertellen, ik dacht even na en besloot voor de mensen te gaan. Daar kwamen we immers voor.

"Ik hoor mensen lopen, bij sommigen hoor ik hun hart slaan."

"Heel goed, nu adem je diep in en zoek je naar een geur die je lekker vindt."

Ik haalde diep adem en het aroma van mensenbloed golfde over me heen. Mijn spieren spanden zich en mijn verstand ging op nul. De geur die het lekkerst was kwam niet uit de stad, maar vanuit het bos. Ik rende het bos in en Olivier bleef roerloos staan. Toen kwam ik bij het bospad, een handelaar reed met een kar door het bos. Hij was alleen in het gezelschap van zijn paard.

Ik sloop dichterbij en sprong achterop de kar. Hij draaide zich om en zijn ogen werden groot door de schok die mijn gestalte met zich mee bracht. Het was snel over, ik ging enkel voor het bloed. Ik gooide hem van de kar af en brak daarbij een paar van zijn botten. Mijn tanden doorboorden zijn nek alsof het zachte boter werd en ik dronk gulzig van het warme bloed dat uit de wond kwam. Het vuur doofde langzaam, maar het bloed was op voordat het helemaal geblust was.

Toen ik weer opkeek zag ik het paard in de verte wegrennen en ik herinnerde ik me de enige regel van mijn bestaan, ik moest het geheim bewaren. Ik groef met mijn blote handen een gat en gooide het lichaam erin, zo zou ik voortaan alle lichamen bergen.

Olivier kwam het bos in rennen toen ik klaar was en samen vertrokken we. Ik had niemand en ik moest nog veel over dit bestaan leren. Dat was de rede waarom ik bij hem bleef, ik genoot niet van zijn aanwezigheid, maar ik vond het ook niet erg dat hij er was.

Ik vocht veel in dat jaar, Olivier had veel vijanden en ik leerde van hem hoe ik ze aan moest vallen. Ik was sterk omdat ik zo jong was, maar vaak was het op het nippertje omdat ik mijn temperament niet onder controle had. Gelukkig overleefde ik het.

Toen ik echter de jaargrens was gepasseerd ging Olivier op zoek naar een nieuwe reisgenoot, ik was niet sterk genoeg meer. Ik werd woedend, ik was gewoon gebruikt. De eerste persoon die ik vertrouwd had, had me gewoon gebruikt als een ordinaire lijfwacht!

In mijn blinde razernij viel ik hem aan, maar hij kon goed vechten. We waren aan elkaar gewaagd, maar toen zijn concentratie even vervloog sloeg ik toe. Mijn kracht mocht dan minder zijn, maar ik had mijn snelheid wel behouden. Dat was het einde van mijn schepper, ik keek toe hoe het vuur hem veranderde in as. Toen ik zeker wist dat hij niet meer terug kon komen vertrok ik, om alleen verder te gaan.

Ik besloot nooit meer iemand te vertrouwen en ging in mijn eigen wereldje wonen. Ik vond een prachtige fluit in een zak van een slachtoffer van me en hield hem om erop te leren spelen. Dat was het enige dat me interesseerde. Mijn leven bestond uit muziek maken, dagdromen en drinken. Andere wezens vermeed ik altijd en zodra ik een vampier rook maakte ik dat ik wegkwam.

Ik had twee eeuwen lang geen emoties gehad op woede en haat na. Maar nu maakte die emotie die ik als mensenmeisje in het bos had gevoeld zich weer meester van me. Hoe lang zou het deze keer mogen duren?

En zou ik deze keer de moordenaar van mijn geluk worden of zou iemand anders de klus voor me klaren. Iemand waar ik dan later wraak op kon nemen, iemand die ik het verlies van de emotie kon verwijten.

Ik was bijna de hele dag kwijtgeraakt aan het terugdenken aan mijn verleden en ik besloot dat ik naast nieuwe kleding ook maar een horloge moest gaan stelen. Ik vloog de boom uit en rende naar de stad

**A/N:** **Bedankt ****x Eliza-Jane x**** Voor de reviews!  
Als er nog meer lezers zijn, voel je vrij om een berichtje achter te laten, ook onderbouwde kritiek zie ik graag!**


	5. Antwoorden

**5. Antwoorden**

Het was precies zeven uur toen ik bij Benjamin op de stoep stond. Hij straalde toen de deur open ging en liet me binnen. Het was duidelijk dat hij opgewonden was, zijn hart sloeg sneller dan normaal en aan het huis te zien had hij zijn zenuwen geuit in het opruimen van de kamers.

Zoals gewoonlijk vroeg hij weer of hij me wat drinken aan kon bieden en zoals altijd was mijn antwoord nee. Ik begon van die traditie te houden. We gingen weer op zijn bank zitten en ik zag films tussen ons in liggen.

Ik pakte er een op om de achterkant te lezen waarbij een andere van de bank afviel. Ik greep snel naar beneden om hem te pakken. Toen ik hem had ging er opeens een schok door me heen, er gleed iets warms langs mijn arm. Benjamin had ook naar de film gegrepen en was daarbij met zijn arm tegen de mijne gekomen.

Ik keek op en zag zijn ogen groot van schrik, hij hield zijn arm vast op de plek waar hij langs mijn huid was gekomen. Hij opende zijn mond, maar sloot hem daarna ook weer. Het deed me denken aan een vis op het droge.

"Je bent zo koud, ben je ziek?" Hij zag eruit of hij elk moment van zijn stokje kon gaan en ik kon hem bijna horen denken. Ik wist zeker dat hij alles op een rijtje zette, mijn rode ogen, mijn moordlust, hoe ik nooit iets at en nu mijn ijskoude huid. Ik probeerde er snel overheen te praten, hoewel ik wist dat het zinloos was.

"Nee, ik ben niet ziek, de wind was koud en ik was mijn jas vergeten." Ik kreunde, kon ik nog een slechtere smoes verzinnen? Ik besloot snel van onderwerp te veranderen. "Heb je al wat gehoord van de politie?"

Zijn gezicht vertrok van de pijn en ik had gelijk spijt van de vraag. Hoe kon ik hem alweer pijn doen? Ik moest zorgen dat hij zich weer beter voelde, maar hoe? Ik durfde hem niet opzettelijk aan te raken en mijn gebrek aan sociale vaardigheden droeg ook niet echt mee bij de situatie. Toch moest ik de pijn laten verdwijnen, dit kon ik niet aanzien.

"Ze vinden die gek vast wel, het komt goed, geloof me maar." Zijn ogen stonden nog verdrietig en ik voelde me hopeloos. Hij probeerde te lachen, maar zijn glimlach was meer een grimas.

Ik besloot hem op een andere manier af te leiden. Ik pakte een willekeurige film van de stapel en hield hem omhoog. "Is deze leuk?"

Toen Benjamin zachtjes lachte en zijn wangen weer rood kleurden keek ik raar op. Ik draaide de film om zodat ik kon kijken of ik iets raars had gepakt. Ik werd echter al onderbroken door Benjamin. "Ik moet wat opbiechten denk ik, ik heb deze films speciaal gekocht voor vandaag, dus ik heb geen idee."

"Hij is vast geweldig, we doen hem." Ik was misschien iets te enthousiast, maar ik was blij dat hij weer kon lachen. Ik sprong op en danste bijna naar de dvd-speler.

De film bleek een romantische comedy te zijn, gelukkig was hij nogal standaard en kon ik hem volgen zonder teveel moeite te hoeven doen. Soms keken we naar het geklungel van de hoofdrolspelers, het viel me op hoe moeilijk ze deden over dingen die verbleekten bij onze 'problemen'. Vaak zaten we gewoon te praten. Hoewel het nergens over ging, vond ik het leuk om te luisteren, Benjamin was vele malen interessanter dan hij dacht en ik was nog steeds op zoek naar zijn geheim.

Toen we onze aandacht weer even richten op het scherm, ging het stel net een spelletje doen. Het was zo'n psychologisch spel waarbij je snel een keuze moest maken tussen twee woorden. Benjamin's ogen begonnen te glimmen en ik vreesde het ergste. En natuurlijk gebeurde het, we besloten het spel te doen.

Het begon onschuldig met kleuren, dieren en bloemen. Ik moest het de filmmakers nageven, het was erg goed voor de sfeer. Soms rolden we bijna van de bank af, correctie, Benjamin rolde soms bijna van de bank af. Natuurlijk had ik ook plezier, maar zo de controle over mijn emoties verliezen kon ik niet.

"Roos of tulp?" Ik was benieuwd, zou hij de dubbele betekenis doorzien?

"Roos." Ik vond het heerlijk om zijn nek rood te zien kleuren, helaas voor hem niet alleen als de normale manier. Zijn rode nek was zeer verleidelijk, maar ik weerstond de drang om hem aan te vallen.

Na een aantal vragen besloot hij dat het zijn beurt was voor een serieuze vraag. Een lach speelde op zijn mond toen hij vroeg: "Ik of jij?"

"Jij." Mijn ogen werden groot en mijn handen vlogen naar mijn mond, alsof ze dat ene woord uit de lucht wilden vissen. Hoe kon ik dit zeggen? Het moest 'ik' zijn, het was altijd 'ik' geweest en dat zou het ook altijd moeten blijven.

Ik kon nooit voor een ander kiezen, had ik dat nu nog steeds niet geleerd? Beelden flitsten door mijn hoofd, de leidster van het weeshuis met een stok in haar handen, de kinderen, Richard en Olivier. Je kon niemand vertrouwen, het enige wat andere konden is je pijn doen of je verraden.

Het beeld van Olivier bleef voor mijn ogen hangen en ik hapte naar adem toen ik het antwoord kreeg waar ik al zo lang op had gewacht. Ik wist nog precies wat er vooraf was gegaan aan deze gebeurtenis, vampierherinneringen vervaagden niet.

Ik had net een vampier vermoordt, ze leek wel gek te zijn geworden toen ze Olivier probeerde aan te vallen. Het was niet erg moeilijk geweest om er een eind aan te maken, ik was al bijna een jaar oud en had al veel ervaring. Haar hoofd was niet bij het gevecht, ze wilde naar Olivier, niet naar mij. Toen het vuur achter me brandde en zo het laatste leven uit haar wegdreef, vroeg ik aan Olivier wat er aan de hand was met haar. Zoiets had ik nog nooit gezien.

"Ik ben Viccy ooit al eerder tegengekomen, toen was ze samen met een ander. Het liep helaas uit tot een gevecht en ik won." Ik snoof even, ik wist ondertussen wel dat Olivier hield van onrust schoppen, zo jammer had hij het vast niet gevonden. "Nu moet je weten dat vampiers net levende stenen zijn. We veranderen bijna niets, maar als er iets zo heftig is dat het voor verandering zorgt, dan is dat voor altijd. Zo is het ook met liefde. Elke vampier heeft ergens op de wereld een zielsverwant, iemand waarmee hij of zij tot het diepste in zijn hart mee verbonden is. Sommigen hebben geluk en vinden hun zielsverwant binnen een jaar, anderen wachtten al eeuwen en hebben hem nog steeds niet gevonden. Wanneer je zielsverwant wordt afgenomen ben je reddeloos verloren, je zint alleen nog maar op wraak."

De herinnering vervaagde door de schok, alles klopte gewoon. Ik liep al twee eeuwen op deze aardbol rond, gevoelloosheid en woede waren mijn favoriete gemoedsrusten. Toen was ik tot stoppen gebracht door een gevoel waar ik doodsbang voor was.

Liefde, de sterkste positieve emotie, was zo krachtig dat ik er bang voor was geweest. Nee, niet gewoon bang, ik was verlamd van angst geweest. Benjamin leefde nog omdat ik zo vreselijk bang was voor liefde!

Al snel begonnen er nieuwe vragen door mijn hoofd te spoken. Hoe pakte ik dit aan, op dit antwoord had ik immers niet gerekend. Zou ik hem doden wanneer ik mijn angst voor liefde verloor of kon ik dat juist door die liefde niet? Als ik hem niet doodde, zou hij me wel willen? Wat zou hij van mij vinden als hij erachter kwam wat ik was en wat er met zijn vader was gebeurd?

"Is dat antwoord zo vreselijk? Het leek wel of je je dood schrok." Benjamin doorbrak mijn gepieker. Toen ik opkeek zag ik zijn ogen twinkelen, hij had het antwoord wel leuk gevonden. Ik vroeg me af waarom hij niet van slag was, was hij me alweer voor geweest?

Hij had het al geweten, dat was de enige conclusie die ik kon trekken. Ik voelde even irritatie opkomen, ik was alweer gepasseerd door een mens. De irritatie vervloog echter weer snel en ik sloot mijn ogen even. Ik drong de vragen naar een donkere plek achter in mijn hoofd en besloot dat het tijd was om weer te gaan praten. Hij dacht vast dat ik geestelijk niet helemaal gezond was.

"Ik kan ermee leven denk ik, voel je maar vereerd. Jij bent de eerste waarvoor ik 'jij' zou kiezen. Wil je een staande ovatie?" Ik lachte even, het was bijna moeiteloos. Ik moest nog gaan opletten dat mijn mond niet uitscheurde door al dat gelach.

"Dat is nu ook weer niet nodig, ik ben al blij genoeg met het antwoord." Benjamins wangen waren weer appelrood en zijn ogen straalden de emotie weer uit. Ik huiverde even toen ik bedacht wat het was. Liefde.

We keken de film zwijgend af. Ik was te geschokt om het gesprek op gang te houden en ook Benjamin leek met zijn gedachten ergens anders te zijn.

Na de film stond ik op om naar huis te gaan, ik liep naar de deur en draaide me vlak voor de deur nog even om. Ik wilde nog één laatste antwoord.

"Benjamin, snel antwoorden." Zijn ogen staarden me verbaasd aan en vulden zich met amusement. Ik haalde adem. "Ik of jij?"

Hij lachte. "Jij natuurlijk, dat had je toch wel kunnen raden? Wat me op een idee brengt, je had het koud toen je kwam, neem deze maar."

Ik keek naar het zwarte jack dat hij voor me hield, de jas die hij normaalgesproken droeg. Ik nam hem aan, het zou niets helpen tegen de kou, maar ik vond het leuk om iets van hem te hebben. "Zaterdag krijg je hem terug, slaap wel Benjamin."

In de boom liet ik de vragen weer los uit de kooi in de achterkant van mijn hoofd. Waar deed ik mezelf meer pijn mee? Was het doden van de jongen verkeerd of het laten leven een fout?

Ik stopte mijn neus in de kraag van de jas, mijn keel verschroeide bijna. Welke pijn was groter? Mijn eeuwige verlangen naar zijn bloed of het verlies van mijn zielsverwant?

Als ik de verhalen moest geloven was dat de laatste, maar welke standaardregel was van toepassing op mij? Ik was altijd een vreemde vogel geweest. Ik besloot dat ik zaterdag de keus moest maken. Als ik hem zou doden had ik gelijk een afgelegen plek, zou ik hem in leven laten hadden we een mooie tocht gemaakt.

Ik zuchtte opgelucht, ik had mijn plan getrokken en zou me eraan houden. Ik sloot mijn ogen om Benjamin weer te bespioneren. 's Nachts zat ik weer trouw langs zijn bed, ik vond het fascinerend om hem te zien dromen en nu kon ik hem schaamteloos aanstaren.

Ik besloot dat ik eerst moest jagen voordat ik een hele dag alleen met hem kon zijn. Mijn besluit moest met verstand genomen worden, niet door bloedlust. Ik stormde snel naar een andere stad, ik kon niet op dezelfde plek blijven jagen, dat zou opvallen.

Hoe ik het moest oplossen als ik besloot dat Benjamin mocht blijven leven wist ik nog niet, dat was zaak voor later.

Omdat ik eigenlijk al te lang in dit gebied aan het jagen was, besloot ik een zwerver te pakken. Zwervers hadden bijna geen mensen die ze misten en zo konden ze vaak onopgemerkt verdwijnen.

De zwerver stonk bijna, hij rook naar metaal en ik moest me beheersen om mijn neus niet dicht te knijpen wanneer ik zijn bloed dronk. Ik maakte de klus snel af, rende naar het dichtstbijzijnde bos en begroef hem daar.

Ik schudde mijn hoofd, liefde deed echt rare dingen met je. Ik liet het lekkerste eten liggen en om het verlangen erna te onderdrukken ging ik het minst aantrekkelijkste eten. Ik moest ook meer drinken dan normaal om de controle te behouden.

Liefde maakt blind ging niet op voor mij, dacht ik. Liefde maakt hongerig leek me beter van toepassing.

Het was zonnig wanneer ik wachtte in de schaduwen van het bos, ik had een route voorbereid die door het donkerste deel van het bos ging. Geen zonlicht zou me verraden vandaag. Zelfs in de schaduw was het niet koud, dus ik kon zijn jack zonder moeite teruggeven.

Opeens bedacht ik me dat Benjamin geen auto had, hoe moest hij in hemelsnaam hier komen? Ik had geen problemen met vervoer, eigenlijk was dit mijn huis. Maar hoe had ik kunnen vergeten dat mensen niet over de snelheid beschikten die ik wel had.

Mijn oren spitsten zich toen ik voetstappen hoorden en zijn geur kwam me tegemoet. Oh nee, hij was toch niet helemaal komen lopen? Lekkere vampier was ik.

Toen hij binnen mijn gezichtsveld kwam verdween de onrust. Hij liep met een stevige pas, hij was duidelijk niet moe. Hoe hij was gekomen wist ik niet, maar hij was niet komen lopen. Ik zag zijn blik naar de verzamelplek voor het bos gaan. Hij keek teleurgesteld toen hij mij niet zag staan, verwachtte hij nu echt dat ik hem zou laten zitten?

Zodra ik wist dat hij dichtbij genoeg was om me te zien, riep ik zijn naam. Hij keek verwonderd op en lachte toen hij me zag. Ik kon niets anders doen dan terug lachen. Hij liep in mijn richting en zodra hij bij me stond keek ik hem streng aan.

"Je dacht toch niet dat ik je vergeten was hè? Ik moest je jas nog teruggeven en ik meende het toen ik 'jij' koos hoor." Hij keek even schuldig naar beneden en nam zijn jas aan. Ik lachte kort en stelde voor om verder het bos in te gaan. Hij volgde me trouw.

Het bos was donker en spookachtig, ik voelde me hier thuis. Toch was het minder grimmig dan normaal, het leek of de aanwezigheid van Benjamin alles op leek te vrolijken. Hoewel ik op mijn menselijke tempo liep, moest hij flink doorstappen. Het leek hem niet te deren, hij keek vrolijk in het rond.

Als zijn blik weer op mij viel staarde hij, totdat mijn ogen hem ontmoeten. Zodra onze ogen contact maakten, zag hij opeens een schitterende boom of vogel. Ik lachte zachtjes als ik zijn wangen weer iets zag kleuren.

Toen we bij een driesprong waren aangekomen besloot ik hem te laten kiezen wat we zouden gaan doen. We konden het pad rechts nemen, dat was een wandeling van twee uur waarbij ik geen gevaar liep om in het licht te komen. Het linkerpad was uitgesloten, dat leidde naar een open plek. Maar we konden ook van het pad af, op een uur lopen was een prachtig riviertje te vinden. Er waren genoeg bomen om schaduw te bieden en het was er rustig.

"Jij mag kiezen, of we gaan rechts of rechtdoor." Ik keek hoe zijn gezicht verschoot, eerst was er verbazing te lezen, maar dit werd al snel gevolgd door de vrolijke schittering.

"Zullen we voor rechtdoor gaan? Ken jij de weg?"

"Ja, ik ken de weg op mijn duim. Niet bang voor enge beesten?" Ik lachte vrolijk en knipoogde naar hem. Hij knipperde een paar keer verward, ik vroeg me af waarom hij dat soms deed.

"Zolang ik bij jou ben kan niets mij bang maken. Kom maar op met die enge beesten." Lachte hij. Ik sprong sierlijk tussen de bomen door, erop lettend dat ik me niet teveel liet gaan. Het lopen was meer dansen, maar gelukkig kon ik mezelf genoeg beheersen om een rustig tempo vol te houden. Hij volgde me, soms bleef hij bijna ergens achter hangen, maar hij redde zich goed.

Op de makkelijke stukken liepen we naast elkaar en vuurde ik vragen op hem af. Ik wilde alles over hem weten, hoe zijn oude woonplaats eruit zag en wat hij thuis miste. Maar ook simpele dingen als zijn lievelingskleur en favoriete sport.

Hij vertelde over de hei die vlakbij zijn huis lag. In de weekenden ging hij daar altijd naartoe, op zoek naar de kudde schapen die er liepen. Na wat aandringen kreeg ik meer te horen. Hij liep soms de hele dag over de hei, het liefst wanneer de struiken paars kleurden. Als hij de kudde had gevonden kon hij er uren naar kijken en soms nam hij zijn kladblok mee om te tekenen.

Toen ik hem vroeg of hij wat van zijn werk wilde laten zien toen we weer thuis waren, bloosde hij weer. Natuurlijk wist ik waarom, maar het was weer een rede om door te vragen. Zo ging het een hele tijd door, totdat ik weer voorop moest omdat de bomen te dicht op elkaar stonden.

Toen de bomen weer meer ruimte tussen zich hadden verscheen er een wildpad. Er liepen twee smalle paden en ze waren bijna recht. Benjamin keek op en lachte: "Wedstrijdje?"

Ik knikte lachend, hij zou met geen mogelijkheid kunnen winnen. Of zou ik hem laten winnen? Hij sprintte al weg, ik ging erachteraan.

Natuurlijk ging ik niet op mijn normale tempo, op redelijk menselijke snelheid ging ik hem voorbij. Ik besloot het er niet te dik bovenop te leggen, maar ik won toch wel met vijf meter.

Opeens hoorde ik wat kraken, ik draaide me razendsnel om. Tot mijn schrik zag ik dat een boom begon te vallen met abnormale snelheid. Ik stond even versteend van angst toen ik zag op wie hij dreigde te vallen. Benjamin stopte met rennen en leek zich niet meer te kunnen bewegen. Hij staarde geschrokken omhoog.

Mijn gedachten raasden door mijn hoofd. Ik kon de boom laten vallen, Benjamin zou het niet overleven en zou er niets mee te maken hebben. Niet direct in ieder geval. Zijn bloed zou alleen wel verloren gaan. Ik kon hem ook redden, maar dan zou hij merken hoe hard en koud ik was. Wat moest ik doen, 'ik' of 'jij'?

**A/N** _Haha, clifhanger. Sorry, maar ik kon het niet laten. Ook sorry voor het lange wachten, maar ik was er even een weekend tussenuit._

_x Eliza-Jane x__ weer bedankt voor de review, ik blijf schrijven door jou!_


	6. Keuze

**_SORRY! Ik heb het erg druk op het moment en zit tegen een writersblock aan doordat ik niet op mijn favo plek kan schrijven (die ligt aan de andere kant van het land op het moment). Vergeef me. Ik hoop dat het weer bevalt._**

**6. Keuze**

De boom begon struiken mee te nemen in zijn val, de takken bogen en schraapten over het gezicht van Benjamin. Op het moment dat de boom slechts enkele centimeters van zijn hoofd verwijderd was, drong het tot me door. Hij zou hier sterven.

Ik hapte naar adem toen ik werd geraakt door de verschrikkelijke pijn in mijn borst. Mijn dode hart leek uit elkaar te scheuren en denken werd haast onmogelijk. Ik schreeuwde het uit in pijn en angst. "Nee, nee, nee!"

Ik rende sneller dan ik ooit had gedaan, de pijn had mijn verlamming opgelost. Een seconde voordat de stam van de boom Benjamin bereikte, bereikte ik hem en duwde hem aan de kant. Ik kon zelf niet meer op tijd wegkomen.

Met een harde klap raakte de boom de grond. Ik werd tegen de grond geslagen, maar verder deed de boom me niets. Ik spuwde de grond uit mijn mond en draaide me op mijn rug. Ik kon enkel schors zien vanuit mijn benauwde situatie. Mijn handen duwden tegen de stam en zodra de boom ver genoeg was opgetild, maakte ik dat ik eronder weg kwam.

Ik veegde mijn handen aan mijn broek af en keek in het rond. Een nieuwe angst maakte zich meester van me. Waar was Benjamin gebleven?

Mijn blik vloog langs de bomen en stopte plotseling met zoeken toen ik hem zag liggen. Weer moest ik naar adem happen, paniek nam bezit van me toen ik hem zag. Hij lag stil tegen een boom aan, te stil.

Ik vloog naar hem toe en zuchtte even opgelucht toen ik zijn hart hoorde kloppen. De opluchting was alleen van korte duur. Zijn ogen waren gesloten en zijn hart klopte onregelmatig.

"Benjamin?" De bel in mijn stem was bijna verdwenen door de angst die zich meester van me maakte.

Hij reageerde niet, er was geen enkel teken van herkenning. Ik was hopeloos verloren, was mijn poging tot het redden van zijn leven hem fataal geworden? Ik was een monster, zelfs als ik goed probeerde te zijn pakte het verkeerd uit. Mijn bestaan was eindeloze duisternis.

Ik wist dat hij hulp nodig had, maar ik kon hem niet helpen. Zelf had ik de kennis niet, ik had nooit een poging gedaan om een mens in leven te houden, meestal was ik juist de doodsoorzaak. Het licht hield me gevangen in de schaduwen, dus een dokter was ook uitgesloten.

Mijn ogen begonnen te prikken en mijn adem kwam met horten en stoten. Mijn knieën trilden en kort daarna begaven ze het. Ik zat naast hem en bracht mijn hand voorzichtig naar zijn wang, bang om hem nog meer pijn te doen.

Toen mijn hand zijn zachte, warme huid raakte begon er een warme gloed door me heen te stromen. Het was niet zoals het vuur in mijn keel of het vuur dat door me geraasd had tijdens mijn transformatie, deze hitte was fijn. Deze hitte zou ik al snel niet meer hebben.

Zodra ik mijn hand van zijn gezicht afhaalde vertrok de fijne gloed weer. Ik moest al mijn wilskracht gebruiken om hem niet gelijk weer terug te leggen. Ik liet mijn ogen nog een keer over hem heen glijden, maar ik kon geen schade zien aan de buitenkant. Dit had ik natuurlijk kunnen weten, want als er iets gebloed had, had ik nooit zo naast hem kunnen hebben zitten.

Ik wist niet hoe lang ik hem nog zou hebben, hoe lang ik nog zou hebben voordat ik weer terugviel in mijn gitzwarte bestaan. Daarom tilde ik hem op, ik hield hem voorzichtig iets van me af. Hij was groter dan ik, maar dat kon me niet deren, ik was vele malen sterker. Vervolgens zette ik het op een lopen.

Ik rende niet zo snel als normaal, hoewel ik geen last had van zijn gewicht kon ik me niet zo vrij bewegen als normaal. Mijn keel brandde, maar de warme gloed die zich door mijn lichaam verspreidde leidde me voldoende af.

Tijdens het rennen keek ik naar zijn gezicht, het was stil en ik miste de vrolijkheid die normaal op zijn gezicht te lezen was. Het enige wat ik nog erger miste waren zijn ogen, die mooie diepblauwe ogen. Zijn haar zat onder de modder en bladeren, ook op zijn gezicht zaten groene en bruine vegen.

Mijn tocht was maar een paar kilometers lang en zat er al snel op. Ik liep naar de stam van de vertrouwde eik en liet me daar weer door mijn knieën gaan. Mijn rug leunde tegen mijn boom en deze keer liet ik Benjamin niet los.

Ik had mijn adem nog steeds niet onder controle en bleef snikken. Mijn handen lagen losjes om hem heen en de warme gloed ging door. Ondanks de gloed voelde ik kou, iets wat ik normaal niet voelde. De kou van het verliezen van zijn warmte, terwijl ik het pas had ontdekt.

Het was gewoon niet eerlijk! Ik zou vandaag mijn keuze maken en ik wist wat mijn keuze zou zijn geweest. Waarom kon het niet gewoon één keer gaan zoals ik het wilde? Ik koos om hem te redden, zodat hij zou blijven leven. Ik had het gevoel dat iets me tegen zat, iets dat al mijn wensen met het tegenovergestelde vervulde.

Toen bewoog hij opeens, een rilling ging over zijn hele lichaam. Begon de kou van de dood hem aan te vallen of was het mijn koude huid die dit deed? Ik wist het niet, ik kon alleen hopen op het beste. Ik bleef snikken en wilde dat er tranen zouden kunnen stromen, maar dat kon niet. Monsters hadden geen tranen.

"Benjamin, wordt wakker", snikte ik. Ik besefte dat smeken het enige was wat ik kon doen, het was nutteloos, maar het was iets. "Niet doodgaan, asjeblieft. Ik heb je nodig."

Dat was absoluut waar, ik had hem inderdaad nodig. Ik wilde niet weer terug naar de duistere wereld waar ik in had geleefd. Niet terug naar de onverschilligheid, enkel leven om te leven. Nee, ik wilde verder in mijn wereld die maar om één wezen draaide, om Benjamin.

Ik bleef zijn naam prevelen, bleef wensen dat hij weer wakker zou worden. Het leek een eeuwigheid te duren, maar ik kon enkel zitten en hopen.

Ik hoorde hoe zijn hart weer normaal begon te kloppen. Nee, dacht ik. Ik mocht mezelf dit niet valse hoop inspreken, dan zou de klap alleen maar harder zijn.

Maar het was geen valse hoop, enkele minuten later begon hij met zijn oogleden te trekken. Mijn hart zwol op van opluchting, misschien stond het geluk toch eindelijk een keer aan mijn kant. Ik hoorde dat de bel weer terug kwam in mijn stem toen ik sprak. "Benjamin, kan je me horen?"

Hij bewoog even en mompelde iets, maar ik kon er geen woorden van maken. Kort daarna gingen zijn ogen langzaam open. Ik rilde van geluk toen ik weer in zijn blauwe ogen kon kijken. Ik moest mijn best doen om hem niet in mijn blijdschap te verpletten met een omhelzing.

"Auw," zei hij en hij greep naar zijn hoofd. Pas daarna leek hij zich bewust te worden van mijn aanwezigheid. Zijn ogen werden groot en zijn blos verscheen weer. Zijn hart begon als een razende te kloppen, even klauwde het monster in me weer door de verleiding van zijn bloed. Ik dwong het terug en met pijn in mijn hart liet ik hem vrij uit mijn greep. Zo zaten we tegen de stam van mijn boom, maar de stilte duurde niet lang.

"Wat is er gebeurd?"stamelde hij, de schok begon nu pas door te dringen. Zijn ogen waren nog niet zo helder als normaal, maar ik wist dat we het ergste hadden gehad. Ik zuchtte even opgelucht voordat ik me druk begon te maken over zijn vraag. Moest ik hem de waarheid vertellen?

"Wat herinner je zelf nog?" Het was makkelijker om er even omheen te draaien. Ik hoopte dat hij mijn acties misschien niet zo verkeerd herinnerde, maar diep in mijn hart wist ik dat mijn hoop tevergeefs was.

Er verscheen een deukje tussen zijn wenkbrauwen toen hij nadacht over zijn bijna doodservaring. Toen keek hij me recht in de ogen en ik zag verschillende emoties langs vliegen in zijn ogen. Verwarring, angst, onbegrip, weer een klein sprankje liefde en schaamte. Schaamte? Waarvoor zou hij zich moeten schamen?

Hij schraapte zijn keel even en bleef me aankijken, ik moest mijn uiterste best doen om niet in zijn ogen te verdrinken. "Ik ben bang dat ik mijn hoofd te hard heb gestoten, als ik het vertel denk je dat ik gestoord ben."

Hij wist het, maar ik kon hem een ander verhaal ophangen. Hij was onzeker en zou elk alternatief voor lief nemen. Wie bedonderde ik nu? Natuurlijk kon ik niet tegen hem liegen, ik was hem de waarheid schuldig.

"Vertel het, waarschijnlijk zit je dichter bij de waarheid dan je zelf denkt." Ik voelde mijn mondhoeken omlaag gaan en mijn blik werd schuldig. Binnen in me begon de angst weer meester te worden.

De kans was groot dat ik hem moest vertellen wat ik was. Ik was doodsbang dat hij gillend weg zou rennen, wat een logische reactie zou zijn. Deels hoopte ik hierop, hij hoorde niet in mijn wereld en verdiende iemand met een puur hart. Hij was veel te goed voor het monster dat ik was. Maar ik was niets zonder hem, ik wist dat ik egoïstisch was.

Ook op Benjamin's gezicht was angst te lezen, was hij bang dat ik hem zou verlaten als hij vertelde wat hij had gezien? Hij moest beter weten, ik zou hem nooit kunnen verlaten voor iets wat hij deed. De enige reden waar ik voor zou vertrekken was als hij me niet meer wilde en zelfs dan zou me dat al mijn wilskracht kosten.

"Oké" hij zuchtte even.

"We waren aan het rennen, je maakte me met gemak in. Weet je zeker dat je geen carrière in de sport wilt trouwens? Je bent zo snel, het was haast niet te geloven." Hij lachte even en mijn mondhoeken kropen iets omhoog. "Toen jij al bij de eindstreep was hoorde ik opeens wat kraken. Ik keek achterom en zag een boom vallen, hij zou neerkomen waar ik was. Ik kon niet meer bewegen en net voordat ik geplet zou worden werd ik weggeduwd. Ik hoorde je nog gillen en zag rood haar voorbij komen, toen werd ik weggeduwd door iets hards en kouds en klapte ik ergens tegen aan. Toen werd het zwart en nu wordt ik hier wakker, op een geheel andere plek in jouw armen. Jouw armen, die net zo koud en hard zijn als diegene die me wegduwden."

Hij liet zijn hoofd hangen, maar ik zag dat hij vanuit zijn ooghoeken naar me keek, op zoek naar de kleinste hint. Ik probeerde de angst weg te duwen, maar het lukte niet. Ik worstelde net zo lang tot ik weer kon praten, maar mijn stem bleef trillen.

"Met jouw hoofd is niets mis. Ik ben bang dat je wat vragen voor me hebt?"

"Hoe kwam je zo snel bij me, je stond zo ver weg." Ik fronste, waarom gelijk die vraag. Ik had geen idee hoe ik hem alles moest vertellen en de paniek maakte het moeilijk om helder te denken.

"Ik, uhm, ik ben geen gewoon…." Ik aarzelde even, ik had geen idee wat ik moest zeggen: "geen gewoon wezen, ik ben sneller en sterker dan normale mensen. Dat verklaart ook mijn koude en harde huid trouwens."

Het geluk dat ik had gevoeld toen hij wakker werd begon langzaam plaats te maken voor verdriet. Hij ging me afwijzen. Zodra hij wist wat ik was, zou ik er weer alleen voor staan. Er ging even een rilling door hem heen en ik begon met aftellen, hoe lang zou het nog duren voordat hij gillend weg zou rennen? Hoeveel pijn zou zijn afwijzing me bezorgen?

"Wat ben je dan wel?" Benjamin keek bedachtzaam, alsof hij al over mogelijke antwoorden aan het denken was.

Opeens galmde de stem van Olivier door mijn hoofd: _"Eén regel. Bewaar het geheim!" _Maar wat was de consequentie voor het overtreden van deze regel? Stond er een straf op of was het meer een regel van de normen en waarden in mijn wereld? Wat een idioot was ik, ik kende de helft van mijn wezen niet. Hoe kon ik op zijn vraag antwoorden als ik het zelf niet eens goed wist?

Wat was het ergste dat er kon gebeuren als ik de wet overtrad. Misschien stond er wel de doodstraf op, daar zou ik misschien nog niet eens zoveel problemen mee hebben. Maar wat als de mens die het geheim heeft gehoord nu werd geëxecuteerd? Daar zou ik niet mee kunnen leven, niet na al die moeite om hem in leven te houden.

Ik slaakte een diepe zucht, de vlammen in mijn keel rezen op, en keek hem diep in zijn ogen. Mijn keel was niet het enige wat brandde, ik voelde hoe het schuldgevoel in mijn ogen begon te prikken.

"Dat mag en kan ik je niet vertellen"

"En als ik het weet te raden, ben jij dan eerlijk?" Zijn ogen keken me onderzoekend aan, op zoek naar het kleinste spoortje van onzekerheid. Door zijn blik wist ik het, hij zou dit niet laten gaan. Hoe lang het zou duren wist ik niet, maar ooit zou hij erachter komen.

"Ik zou willen dat je het niet probeerde, maar als je het juist hebt zal ik er niet over liegen." Ik had tot nu toe nog nooit echt tegen hem gelogen, ik wist niet eens of ik wel tegen hem kon liegen. Waarom zou ik nu opeens beginnen met liegen, nu ik wist hoeveel hij voor me betekende? Een klein stemmetje in mijn hoofd protesteerde, _omdat het beter voor hem is._

"Dat is fijn om te weten, maar eerst wat anders. Hoe zijn we hier beland? Waar zijn we?" Benjamin keek rond, op zoek naar iets bekends. Ik keek toe hoe hij mijn 'huis' nauwkeurig in zich op nam.

Ik besloot hem, zoals gewoonlijk, de waarheid te vertellen. Hij wist nu toch al te veel en ik was benieuwd hoe hij zou reageren. Ik hield zijn gezicht oplettend in de gaten, ik was niet van plan ook maar één teken te missen.

"Ik heb je hierheen gedragen, ik was bang dat je de klap tegen die boom niet zou overleven en ik besloot dat je minstens eenmaal bij mij thuis moest zijn geweest." Onbegrip, schok, verwarring, het vloog allemaal voorbij.

"H...h…h…huis?" haperde hij. Zijn mond bleef een beetje open hangen en zijn ogen waren groot van verbazing.

"Jep, deze boom waar je nu tegenaan leunt." Ik moest mijn best doen om niet te lachen, zijn gezichtsuitdrukking was hilarisch. Ik keek toe hoe hij zich weer bij elkaar probeerde te rapen.

"Maar waar laat je je spullen dan? Hoe maak je eten klaar? Waar slaap je?" De vragen bleven maar stromen, tot ik er een einde aan maakte.

"Ho, rustig, je stelt meer vragen dan ik kan beantwoorden. Ten eerste heb ik maar één bezit wat me dienbaar is, dus dat is niet moeilijk op te bergen. Voor eten, uhm, heb ik een speciale truck. En slapen, dat is een verhaal apart."

"Je hebt een vriend?" Zijn mondhoeken zakten naar beneden, hoe kon hij zo stom zijn? Ik had hem toch al wel bewezen hoe veel hij voor me betekende?

"Nee, natuurlijk niet. Hoe kan je dat nu denken? Ik ben alleen bang dat je mijn antwoord niet zo leuk gaat vinden."

"Ik zou zeggen, probeer het uit." Zijn kaak schoot omhoog en er verscheen een lach op zijn gezicht. _Slecht, slecht_, probeerde ik mezelf over te halen, maar mijn hart verschilde van mening: _Goed, goed!_

"Ik slaap niet." _Oh nee, daar komt het._

"Nooit?" De schok was duidelijk in zijn stem te horen.

"Nooit", bevestigde ik.

"Hmm, interessant. Hoort dat ook bij de heldin die je bent?"

"Heldin?" Ik spuwde het woord uit. "Waarom ben je zo blind? Ik ben geen heldin, ik ben een monster, een demon."

Ik voelde hoe mijn zelfbeheersing weg begon te slippen, hoe kon hij zo naïef zijn? En nog erger, hoe kon ik zo egoïstisch zijn om hem in mijn gezelschap te laten verkeren?

Mijn woede raasde door, het nam me langzaam over. Ik voelde de controle beetje bij beetje wegzakken. Ik stond op en rende weg, hopelijk verdween de woede een beetje. Ik rende tien cirkels met Benjamin als middelpunt, maar de woede zakte niet en de vlammen in mijn keel begonnen de overmacht te krijgen.

Ik stormde naar een grote kei en begon erop in te slaan. De steen brak en brak, totdat er enkel stof over was. Langzaam kreeg ik weer grip op mezelf, ik had weer genoeg controle om de vlammen naar mijn achterhoofd te verbannen.

Ik durfde hem niet aan te kijken, niet nadat ik me zo had laten gaan. Mijn verstand hoopte dat hij eindelijk bang was geworden, dat hij weg zou rennen en me nooit meer zou willen zien. Iets wat goed voor hem zou zijn, hij zou een gelukkig leven kunnen leiden, zonder een krankzinnig monster.

Maar mijn hart was egoïstisch, mijn hart smeekte hem om me te vergeven. Ik kon niet meer zonder hem. Mijn bestaan voor hem was nutteloos geweest, maar toen had ik nog niet geweten hoe het kon zijn. Mijn hart was sterker en snoerde mijn verstand de mond.

Toen ik me omdraaide en opkeek, zag ik hem zitten. Zijn ogen waren groot van schrik, zijn hart bonkte van angst en zijn adem was zwaarder dan normaal. Hij was verlamd van angst en in zijn heerlijke bloed rook ik adrenaline.

"Asjeblieft, niet bang zijn." Smeekte ik, ik naderde hem heel langzaam. "Ik zal me beheersen, sorry, het zal niet meer gebeuren."


	7. Carpe Diem

_*knielt op de grond* Vergeef me, ik ben op vakantie en heb het erg druk, dus ik heb het verhaal een beetje verwaarloosd..  
Het is een beetje korter dan normaal en ik heb niet 3 keer gecheckt, maar ik hoop dat het bevalt._

* * *

**7. Carpe Diem**

Het getik van de regen op de bladeren van mijn boom maakte een eind aan mijn gedachten. Ik sloot mijn ogen, maar zag nog het gezicht voor me waar ik al die tijd geboeid naar had gekeken. Ik was het gevoel van tijd volledig kwijt, zijn ogen hadden me weer in beslag genomen.

Het begon al te schemeren en wolken die gevuld waren met regen hadden de zon verdreven. Hoewel we werden beschermd door het volle bladerdak boven ons voelde ik dat de bosbodem vochtig begon te worden. Mijn vingers gingen even over het natte mos, het was vast koud voor een mens.

Van kou was bij mij geen sprake, ik voelde enkel de warmte die zijn aanraking veroorzaakte. Om hem niet te laten schrikken was ik niet meer naast hem gaan zitten, maar we zaten tegenover elkaar in de kleermakerszit. Onze knieën raakten elkaar aan en zo waren we onszelf kwijtgeraakt in elkaar.

Ik wilde niet weg, ik kon hier eeuwen blijven zitten en enkel naar hem kijken, maar het was onvermijdelijk. Ik wist dat mensen teer waren en ik wilde niet dat Benjamin ziek zou worden. Die angst was voldoende reden om te vertrekken, ik stond rustig op en bood hem mijn hand aan om hem overeind te helpen. Ik voelde me nog precies hetzelfde als toen ik net was gaan zitten, maar Benjamin moest zich even uitrekken, zijn lichaam was niet gemaakt om zo lang stil te zitten.

De weg naar zijn huis zou nog uren duren en hij had geen jas om hem te beschermen tegen de regen. Ik kon ervoor zorgen dat de reis vele malen korter duurde, maar zou hij dat trekken? De voors en tegens raasden door mijn hoofd, het was mijn eigen veiligheid tegen zijn gezondheid.

Hij had al veel te veel gezien, wat deed mijn eigen veiligheid er nog toe? Mijn eigen bestaan verbleekte naast het zijne, zonder hem was ik nutteloos. Maar ik had geen idee wat er gebeurde als ik gesnapt werd op het verklappen van het geheim. Bracht ik hem niet alleen meer in de problemen met mijn poging hem te helpen?

Hij hoestte, een klein kuchje vulde het stille woud. Ik draaide me razendsnel om, waren mensen werkelijk zo weerloos? Was hij nu al ziek? Ik dacht geen seconde meer na. Met een paar passen was ik bij hem, ik greep hem vast en trok zijn benen onder hem vandaan. De bomen veranderden in een groene waas toen ik mijn weg vervolgde.

Daar rende ik weer met hem in mijn armen, maar deze keer was zo verschillend. De heenweg had angst de leiding gehad over mijn lichaam en geest. Zijn gezicht was bleek en zijn ogen waren gesloten geweest. Het had aangevoeld of de wereld was vergaan.

Mijn wereld was juist opgeleefd, ik had eindelijk een rede voor mijn bestaan gevonden. Hier, razend door het bos met hem in mijn armen, voelde ik voor de eerste keer hoop. Een kleine glimlach speelde op mijn lippen toen ik de angst in zijn ogen langzaam weg zag vagen en ze begonnen te glimmen van de spanning.

Mijn ogen verlieten de zijne nooit, ik kon mijn weg bepalen met mijn overgebleven zintuigen. Hij keek niet nerveus weg, wat velen wel zouden doen. Nee, hij beantwoorde mijn blik. Zijn ogen waren prachtig, ze weerspiegelden elke emotie die door hem heen ging. Eerst aanschouwde ik zijn wijde pupillen, koude ogen met angst. De kou trok weg en zijn ogen begonnen te glimmen toen ik mijn reis voortzette. Maar welke emotie de overhand ook had, nooit verliet de ooit zo vreemde blik zijn ogen, zelfs toen ik zo had gefaald en hem bijna had aangevlogen, was het blijven bestaan.

Ik bleef zo lang als ik kon in het bos en nog was de tocht veel te snel afgelopen. Toen we de bosrand naderde zette ik hem weer op zijn voeten, hoewel ik de geheimhouding voor hem opzij had gezet betekende dat niet dat ik het opeens van de daken moest gaan schreeuwen.

Samen snelden we naar zijn huis, hij rende en ik dartelde erachteraan. Onze broeken werden nat van het water dat opspatte uit de plassen wanneer we erdoorheen renden en toen we eindelijk voor het gebouw stonden waren we van top tot teen nat.

Voor de deur schudde hij zich uit als een hond, zijn haar zat vreselijk in de war en ik streek lachend een pluk glad. De warmte prikkelde weer in mijn vingers, ik wilde meer. Nee, genoeg! Ik trok mijn hand snel weer weg, ik kon mijn beheersing niet verliezen in zijn nabijheid.

Het was tijd om gedag te zeggen, ik wilde nog niet weg. Het moest, ik had niets te willen, hij had tijd voor zichzelf nodig, tijd om te beseffen wat er allemaal was gebeurd vandaag.

Ik was al snel terug bij mijn boom, maar ik sprong niet gelijk naar mijn tak in de nok van het bladerdak. Ik liep rustig naar de plek waar hij zo kort geleden nog had gezeten en zette me rustig neer in het vochtige mos. Zijn geur was al zo goed als weggespoeld door de regen, maar zijn aanwezigheid was nog heel tastbaar.

Zijn ogen, zijn haar, de manier waarop hij lachte, het fantastische geluid van zijn stem. Alles waar ik zo van hield, alles wat ik koesterde en alles wat ik nooit meer kwijt wilde raken. Het was verbazingwekkend hoe snel de prachtige herinneringen omsloegen in blinde angst.

Hij had alle feiten die hij nodig had. Hij had gevoeld hoe koud mijn sneeuwwitte huid was en hij had uren in mijn bloedrode ogen gestaard. Ik had mijn onvoorstelbare snelheid en kracht aan hem laten zien. Of het hem was opgevallen hoe mijn huid licht schitterde wanneer een verdwaalde zonnestraal door de bladeren scheen, wist ik niet.

Hoewel ik wist hoe goed hij was, kon ik niet geloven dat zijn goedheid zo groot was dat hij dit door de vingers zou kunnen zien. Zelfs zijn verdraagzaamheid moest een grens kennen, ik had mensen vermoord, zijn vader was ten prooi gevallen aan één van ons en ik vormde een dagelijkse bedreiging voor hem.

Het was gewoon onmogelijk, een engel kon niet vallen voor een monster. Ik probeerde een oplossing te vinden, hoe kreeg je een engel en een monster samen in een sprookje? Slechts één scenario liep goed af voor mij, het monster, en dat was nu net het enige wat ik nooit op mijn geweten zou willen hebben. Het veranderen van een engel in een monster was een daad die ik vele malen erger vond dan alle moorden die ik door de jaren had gepleegd.

Ik was machteloos, het was wachten tot de bom zou ontploffen, ik wist niet wanneer en hoe groot de explosie zou zijn. Het enige wat ik wist was dat hij zou ontploffen, het was onvermijdelijk. Ik kon de bom niet onschadelijk maken, ik kon alleen hopen op een wonder. Wonderen bestonden niet, dat had ik ondertussen wel geleerd.

Zou er een kans bestaan dat hij te nuchter was? Zo nuchter dat hij ondanks al het bewijs niet zou geloven in bloeddrinkers en nachtwezens. Wie geloofde er nu nog in monsters? In deze ongelovige tijd waren monsters en sprookjes wat voor kinderen. Maar kon iemand ongelovig blijven na al deze gebeurtenissen, ik dacht het niet.

Carpe diem, dat zou mijn nieuwe lijfspreuk worden. Het was een vreemde lijfspreuk voor een onsterfelijke, waarom elke dag plukken als je er nog ontelbaar hebt? Behoorde ik nog wel tussen degene met eeuwig leven, nu mijn leven afhing van iets dat zo in rook op kon gaan? Ik wist het niet, maar ik wist wel dat ik elk moment dat ik nog had met Benjamin zou koesteren. En zodra dat niet meer kon zouden mijn dagen beperkt zijn. Nooit wilde ik weer terug naar dat nutteloze bestaan.

Met die gedachte nog in mijn achterhoofd, sloot ik mijn ogen en al snel verscheen de kamer met de blauwe bank. Benjamin zat op de bank, hij was omringd door opengeslagen boeken. Ik kon geen letter lezen, zelfs de namen van de hoofdstukken waren vage vlekken, maar ik kon wel raden wat er stond. De zoektocht naar de oplossing van het raadsel was begonnen.

Ik lachte even humorloos, waren we werkelijk met elkaar verbonden door de eindeloze speurtochten over elkaar? Eerst was ik degene die naar antwoorden zocht en nu ik die had, moest hij er dan maar mee verder gaan? Ik moest hem meegeven dat hij het netter deed, in de blocnote die naast hem lag schreef hij alles zorgvuldig op en zodra de boeken hem genoeg hadden verteld ging hij verder met de laptop.

Na enkele ogenblikken begon hij moeite te krijgen met het openhouden van zijn ogen, de dag had zijn tol geëist. Toch bleef hij eigenwijs doorgaan met zijn speurtocht. Hij tikte de ene naar de andere zoekopdracht in en scande snel langs de resultaten. Helaas voor hem overwon de slaap, hij zakte langzaam in elkaar en viel in slaap met zijn gezicht op het toetsenbord. Al voordat de kamer uit mijn hoofd was, sprong ik uit de boom. Ik kon weer naar hem toe!

Snel glipte ik door het raam en binnen een seconde stond ik in de woonkamer. Voorzichtig, zodat hij niet wakker zou worden, tilde ik hem op en liep ik naar de slaapkamer. Ik schoof met één hand de dekens opzij en legde hem op de matras. Nadat ik hem had toegedekt met de deken lachte ik zachtjes, in zijn voorhoofd waren de blokjes van de toetsen gedrukt. Hij zuchtte zacht en murmelde mijn naam, de warmte raasde weer door mijn lichaam.

Zodra ik zeker was dat hij niet wakker zou worden door de verplaatsing, keerde ik terug naar de woonkamer. Het was niet zo netjes als normaal en ik besloot hem even een handje te helpen. Eerst ging ik naar de laptop, ik sloot de vensters en even later had ik uitgevogeld hoe ik het hele ding uit kon zetten. Daarna sloot ik de boeken en legde ik ze op een stapel. De blocnote plaatste ik op de top van de stapel, ik keek er niet in. Ik had geen behoefte om te weten waneer mijn tijd met hem op zou zijn, ik leefde in het hier en nu.

Ik draaide mezelf rond en bekeek hoe de kamer eruit zag, het was al een hele verbetering. Nu was het weer de opgeruimde kamer die ik kende. Ik haastte me weer terug naar zijn kamer. Benjamin was nog steeds diep in slaap en de blokjes waren alweer weggetrokken. Wat veranderden mensen toch snel, weer een verschil tussen onze soorten. Ik drukte het gepeins gelijk weg, ik moest mijn nieuwe lijfspreuk trouw blijven, en zette me voorzichtig neer bij zijn hoofd. Zo zat ik de hele nacht, de ene keer bekeek ik hem met mijn ogen, maar soms sloot ik mijn ogen om het grotere geheel te bekijken.

De verschillen die ik zag waren niet te overzien. De eerste keer dat ik met mijn ogen gesloten in deze kamer had gezeten, had ik een bang hoopje rood haar in de hoek zien zitten, met al haar spieren gespannen en vieze kleding. Nu zat er een meisje langs het bed, ze straalde rust en blijdschap uit terwijl ze licht naar de slapende persoon zat toegebogen. Ook haar uiterlijk was anders, ze was nog even mooi als normaal, maar nu zag ze er verzorgder uit, haar kleding was schoon en er zaten geen bladeren in haar haar.

Er was nog iets, maar ik durfde mijn waarnemingen niet te vertouwen. Het moest een truc zijn van mijn eigen hersenen. De slapende figuur leek zich anders te gedragen, hij leek dieper en vrediger in slaap te zijn dan die eerste keer. Dat kon toch niet zo zijn?

Ik was zo verzonken in mijn gedachten dat ik de zon pas opmerkte toen een verloren straal de huid van mijn hand liet schitteren. Langzaam sijpelde het besef door in mijn bewustzijn, ik zat hier gevangen! Geen mens mocht mij zien in het zonlicht, ik wist niet wie ik moest vrezen, maar iemand zou dan wraak nemen voor mijn actie.

Alsof alleen het zonlicht niet genoeg problemen veroorzaakte, werd de ademhaling van Benjamin ook nog eens oppervlakkiger. Hij werd wakker!

Koortsachtig zocht ik naar een verstopplek, maar ik kon niets verzinnen. De kast was te klein, er was geen lang gordijn en onder het bed was wel erg cliché. Ik snelde naar de woonkamer, maar ook daar was ik reddeloos verloren. Met de hoop dat Benjamin de tijd van monsters onder het bed had gehad, dook ik toch maar onder zijn bed.

Het gif vulde mijn mond toen ik werd overvallen door de geur van de kleine ruimte onder het bed. De kleine ruimte leek wel een opslagloods van zijn geur, ik kon niets anders ruiken. Er begon een rode gloed voor mijn ogen te komen en ik stopte gelijk met ademen. Mijn spieren sprongen vast en het gevecht in mijn hoofd raasde door. Ik durfde niets te bewegen, ik was bang dat elke beweging mijn zelfbeheersing zou wegvagen.

Ik keek toe hoe de bobbel boven mijn hoofd zich verschoof en hoe even later twee voeten naast mijn hoofd verschenen. Aan de knakkende spieren te horen strekte hij zich uit en zijn geeuw doorbrak de stilte. Langzaam liepen de voeten van me vandaan, de kamer uit.

Verschillende kastjes klapten open en dicht en toen ik de cornflakes tegen de binnenkant van een kom hoorde tikken, kon ik me eindelijk een beetje ontspannen. Ik begon snel een plan te bedenken. Door het tempo van zijn handelingen kon ik raden dat hij vrij was. Ik hoopte niet dat dit betekende dat ik de hele dag onder het bed zou moeten doorbrengen, het idee was meer dan onaantrekkelijk. Ik kon niet naar buiten, dus ik had geen idee waar ik anders heen moest.

Opeens schrok ik op uit mijn gedachten, een prachtig geluid vulde de flat. Benjamin zong zachtjes terwijl hij onder de douche stond. Geen mens had het subtiele geluid onder het kletterende water kunnen horen, maar ik kon het geluid zonder problemen filteren. Hoewel ik natuurlijk bevooroordeeld was, klonk het lied heel goed. Zijn stem was prachtig en hij zong bijna feilloos. Ik kende het liedje niet, maar het onderwerp werd al snel duidelijk, was er dan toch nog hoop?

Het grootste deel van mijn gedachten was in de ban van zijn lied, maar een klein, verstandig deel schreeuwde het uit. Dit was mijn kans, nu kon ik ongemerkt wegkomen, ik moest nu wat doen! Met tegenzin schoof ik onder het bed vandaan en liep ik langzaam richting de uitgang van de kamer. Toen ik de deur van de badkamer passeerde kon ik de opkomende grauw niet onderdrukken. Zijn geur werd versterkt door het water, hij leek nog zoeter te zijn dan normaal. Hoe was het mogelijk dat iemand zo lekker rook, het zou verboden moeten zijn!

De rode waas begon zich weer voor mijn ogen te verspreiden, in mijn keel raasde een bosbrand. Ik stopte met ademen en zette het op een lopen. Ik wist niet waar ik heen moest, maar ik moest hier weg voordat ik wat zou doen waar ik spijt van zou krijgen.

2


End file.
